When I Look At You
by rkoviper
Summary: Sara Orton and John Cena have always been the best of friends who had secret crushes on each other but are too afraid to admit it. John, willing to do anything for Sara is being held back by Nexus, not to mention Sara's older brother, Randy Orton.
1. Introduction

**When I Look At You**

***Request for futureWWEdiva2011* Full Summary: Sara Orton and John Cena have always been the best of friends and they both secretly have a crush on each other but are too afraid to admit it as both are afraid to lose their friendship they have with each other. John willing to do anything for Sara, is being held back by Nexus, not to mention Sara's brother, Randy Orton who wants Sara to have nothing to do with John. Unexpected drama unravels before Sara's eyes and threatens to tear her and John apart. Can Sara and John make it through the drama together? Will John and Sara ever confess their love for each other? **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything related to the WWE. I dont own OC Sara Orton either. **

**{xxx}**

"We are going to go in there and we are going to tear Orton apart. And Cena, I am warning you...if you get involved there will be serious consequences involving the removal of your WWE Career. You hear?" Wade Barrett, the leader of Nexus glared at John Cena who had his eyes on the floor and sadly shaking his head as he understood and obeyed the orders of Wade Barrett. John sighed, he looked to his left and right where Nexus bands where held around his muscular arms.

_I cant believe this. _John thought to himself. He felt terrible, the fact that he lost against Wade Barrett was only the beginning of Wade Barrett making his life a living hell. The worst part about this was that he was letting the WWE Universe down, his fellow RAW superstars down, everyone. John didnt want to join Nexus but a deal was a deal and John being a man of his word must live up to it. _There's has to be a way out of this, out of Nexus. _John thought to himself. After a few minutes of pep talk, Nexus started to walk down the halls of RAW in a swaggering, cocky manner.

{xxx}

"I dont know how many times Im going to do this, but I'll still continue to hate it." Randy Orton murmured while walking side by side with his sister, Sara Orton.

"Come on Randy, its wrestling. Wrestling is our passion, its in our blood! You know our family history!" Sara playfully pushed her brother. Randy shook his head.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about Nexus. Dont get me wrong, I do love wrestling but they just get on my nerves." Randy shook his head obviously irritated with the whole Nexus storyline. Sara's cheeks flushed red as the subject of Nexus was the topic of the week when it came to having a conversation with her brother. But that didnt matter, in Nexus was one of her best friends, John Cena who Sara had a huge crush on ever since they met in high school and who her brother absolutely despised.

"Whats the matter? Cat got you tongue?" Randy asked. Snapping his fingers, Sara snapped out of her day dreaming state as she focused her attention on Randy who smirked at her.

"You know Sara, I couldnt help but notice that you've been acting all strange. Everytime I bring up Nexus, your face turns all red and your face brightens up. Something your not telling me sis?" Randy asked crossing his arms over his chest. "What I cant be excited about this storyline or something?" Sara asked.

Randy snorted. "You? Since when did you become so interested in my wrestling career? Dont you have your own career to worry about?" Randy asked her. Sara shook her head in disbelief. "I cant believe you would think that I would care less about your career and care more about mine? Thats selfish! You know I love you big brother, and I think feuding with Nexus will give you a push that you deserve. Just wait until you start winning some matches, you know I'll be cheering you on at ringside!" Sara smiled at him.

"Awww, I love you too sis." Randy replied while playfully putting Sara in a headlock, the two were too busy goofing off that they didnt notice three Nexus members approaching them. "Whats up, Orton?" Wade smirked at him. It was Wade, David Otunga, and John Cena who surrounded Randy and Sara. Sara's eyes were on John who didnt seem to notice her presence with her brother.

"And what's your name little mama?" David Otunga licked his lips at the sight of Sara. That made John look up and saw that David was trying to sweet talk Sara. John didnt appreciate that at all. Just when Randy was about to say something, John jumped in.

"I'd watch that dirty mouth if I were you Otunga. Especially when your talking to Sara." John replied bitterly. David looked at Wade who raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Excuse me, Cena. But I think I can handle it from there. I didnt ask for your help." Randy suddenly replied while glaring at him. Sara shook her head, Randy would always pull out that protective brother card. Whenever someone messed with Sara, it was supposed to be _Randy's _job to take care of it and Randy didnt appreciate John doing his job for him especially when it consisted his sister Sara.

"Cena." Wade called to him. Turning around, Wade signalled him to get back over to his side where he stood as leader of Nexus.

"So how bout it? You going to show me a little action honey?" Wade said to Sara as he attempted to pull her to him.

"Eww." Sara shook her head disgusted at the attempt as Randy stepped in front of Sara. "Keep your hands to yourself and not on Sara!" Randy yelled defensively. John grabbed Wade and pushed him up against the wall.

"What the hell is your problem Cena?" Wade yelled at him. "My problem? My problem is YOU! Im not going to let you disrespect her like that!" John yelled.

"You do realize that your career is at stake! Dont screw this up for that little cunt!" Wade yelled.

"Say something else Wade! Go ahead! And you'll be suffering from a punt to your skull!" Randy yelled as Sara held him back.

John shook his head as he turned around and walked down the hallway alone. "John! John wait!" Sara tried to call after him but Randy held her back. "Dont worry about him Sara." Randy told her. _I'll thank him later, when I have time. When Im away from Randy. _Sara said to herself.

"And as for you Cena! You stay the hell out of my family business and let me take care of things!" Randy yelled as he watched the three Nexus members disappear down the hall.

{xxx}

John wasnt sure if he could take any of this anymore. His feelings, his love for Sara intensely increased ever since they both met in high school. Sure, Nexus may not like Randy Orton, but that doesnt give them the right to disrespect Sara and try to put the moves on her. John couldnt just sit back and do nothing, this was Sara, the girl he is madly in love with. He had to do something, even if it means putting his career on the line.

"So tell me Cena, what the hell was that?" Wade asked him. John didnt say anything, he just glared at him angrily. "That whole scene you just caused, made me realize that your head isnt screwed on tight! If its that whore your worried about then its not me becoming champion that your worried about, and if this is true then there's going to be big problems for you." Wade threatened.

"I was only trying to help you." John mumbled.

"Help me? By what? Throwing me up against walls like a sack of potatoes?" Wade asked him.

"I was only trying to teach you on how to treat a woman. Maybe it'll help you in the near future." John looked at the time. "Now if you excuse me, I have a match." John walked off into the halls again.

"You better watch who you're talking to Cena! Im warning you this is your last chance!" Wade yelled as John walked ahead. While walking, he was stopped by Sara.

"Hey John." Sara smiled at him. Despite his anger, John smiled back at her. Seeing Sara, always brightened him up whenever he was in one of those terrible moods. _She is just so beautiful. _

"I wanted to thank you for standing up to Wade for me. That takes a lot of guts especially if your putting your career on the line. So thanks again John." Sara thanked him.

"You know I do anything for you Sara." John told her sincerely. "Sara!" Randy called.

"I have to go. I'll see you around." Sara waved to him as she jogged off. _If only she knew how I really feel about her. I want to tell her, but Im afraid. I dont want to lose what we have as friends. _Shaking his head, John walk to enter in the arena. He had to clear his mind in thoughts of Sara just so he can focus on his match.

**What do you think? Give me your thoughts on what you think would happen next. You never know. ;) Review! :)**


	2. Hollywood Talk

The last thing John needed was to be put in a situation such as this. "I'm WHAT?" John yelled. He couldn't believe his ears. Darren Young was seen shaking his head at him with a cocky grin on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, this is not funny." John shook his head seriously. "When did this happen?" John asked Darren.

"You just missed the promo about a few minutes ago. Both Randy, Wade, and the General Manger, whoever that guy is, agreed that you be the special referee in Wade's title match against Randy." Darren explained.

"He threatens me to fire me if I dont do as he says, yet he still puts my career on the line! And in a match! Where I get to determine where my career goes from here?" John shook his head. "This cant be happening to me." John shook his head irritated. "And why dont I get any say in this huh? What? My opinion doesnt matter to anyone anymore?" John sighed.

Darren shrugged his shoulders. "I should really get going. I have a match." John took off down the hall leaving Darren alone.

"Hey Darren." A voice called to him. Looking around, Darren's face grew of confusion when he couldnt find the person calling him. "David?" Darren called for his Nexus partner.

"Over here." David whispered. Darren made his way toward David Otunga who was hiding behind the wall. "I couldnt help but wonder, that Cena's head isnt screwed on tight." David whispered.

"So?" Darren shrugged.

"So, dont you want to know what's wrapped around his mind?" David asked him. Darren scowled at him.

"Are you saying that we should blackmail Cena or something? Oh no, not happening. Yes, I am Nexus, but Im against this idea. I refuse to stoop that low." Darren shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now Darren, I wouldnt technically call this blackmailing. I am just so concerned for John Cena. I dont want John to be the reason for Wade not getting what he wants. And you know Wade always gets what he wants. He's the leader, he's the man. He's basically like God when it comes to Nexus." David explained.

"Now you lost me. What is your point David?" Darren asked.

David looked around. "Alright, look." Listening to David's plan, Darren was shocked at what he heard. He couldnt believe it. But after listening to it for a while, Darren sadly had to agree with David.

"Seriously? We can get kicked out of Nexus for that!" Darren yelled.

"Shhhh. Not so loud. Now look, I like Wade, cool dude. But he needs to realize not every decision he makes is right. And this is one of them. All he's done is obsess over this subject. Everything that's happened so far, its tearing this group apart!" David explained.

"I understand." Darren agreed.

"So are you in?" David asked.

Darren shut his eyes tightly imagining his future in the WWE. "Fine." He said.

"Thank you. At least I have someone to back me up." David sighed.

"So what are we going to do?" Darren asked. Without saying a word, David pointed down the hallway. Darren shook his head in agreement as they both took off down the hall.

{xxx}

Randy was sitting in his locker room alone when he noticed David walked in the room.

"Randy Orton."

Randy snarled at the sight of David. "Whats a Nexus member doing in my locker room?"

"Oh, just wanted to let you know that when the curtain goes up, everyone will be basking in applause." David smirked as he watched Randy's face grow of confusion.

He didnt say anything for a moment. He just stared at the television watching John's match while in complete deep thought.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" When Randy turned to face David, he was already gone. Randy shook his head. David Otunga was all about Hollywood so he figured he'd be throwing something like that in his face but something about it seem to keep rubbing Randy the wrong way. He didnt want to think that something was up, since David would always brag about Hollywood and himself in general but something urged Randy to chase after David and try to get him to explain on what exactly he meant by that.

"Yeah, like I'm going to worry about David screwing something up." Randy sarcastically said out loud to himself. Shrugging his shoulders, Randy moved on from his little encounter with David and continued to watch John's match which he won a few seconds later but then that's when Wade interfered and started to beat down John Cena. Randy shook his head. _Typical of Wade Barrett to interfere in Cena's match and beat him down. _Randy thought to himself. _Maybe he's trying to prove a point to Cena? _Randy's thought process interrupted when he started to debate on whether he should go and help John.

_Why not? I mean, Wade tried to put the moves on my sister and John did help me out even when I didnt actually need it. _Randy thought to himself. Looking at the tv screen, he had no choice but to go out there now.

"Aww, damn it Sara!" Quickly running out of the room, Randy made his way out to the ring. "Leave him alone!" Sara yelled at Wade to stop.

"What are you going to do about it?" Wade asked as he started to walk toward Sara, glaring at her but smiling at the same time. The freakish smile of Wade Barrett sended cold chills up Sara's spine but that didnt stop her from taking her hand and delivering a powerful slap across the face of Wade Barrett. Shocked and angry, Wade was now walking toward her at full speed and attempted to grab her when John tackled him. Wade fought back and that's when Randy slithered his way into the ring and waited for Wade to stand on his feet. John took notice of Randy's presence as he allowed Wade to stand on his feet. Once he did that, Randy spun Wade around and delivered a RKO with Wade's head crashing into the mat.

Sara rushed over to John who was holding his head. "John, are you okay?" Sara asked him her face full of concern. John looked over at the folded and now dented chair. Apparently Wade smacked him a little bit too hard with the chair. Sara looked back at Randy and gave him a pleading look. Randy shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Sara smiled as she, Randy and John walked out of the ring together and up the ramp.

{xxx}

"Dont think this changes anything. You still have to call it down the line for our match, referee." Randy rolled his eyes and shook his head when he said that. "I swear Cena, if you cheat me out...you and I are going to have a problem." Randy threatened.

"I'm not going to make Wade win on purpose. Im going to call it down just like you said." John told him. Sara entered the room with a pack of ice. She handed it to John.

"Thank you." John thanked her. Sara smiled. "No problem."

"I be right back. Dont do anything while I'm gone." Randy's eyes went from Sara to John. "Cena." Randy mumbled as he took of down the hall.

"I'm sorry about that. He can be just so overprotective." Sara chuckled.

"Oh I understand. And I can't blame him. You are a beautiful young woman Sara." John told her sincerely.

Sara blushed. "Thanks John."

"So how have you been?" John asked her.

"I've been fine. It's been a while since we talked in high school. But everything's fine. I have to be honest John, I thought I was never going to see you again." Sara told him.

"Well, just be happy that you are seeing me. Im happy that I get to see you all the time now." John told her.

"Me too." Sara replied back. There was a moment of silence. John couldnt help but wonder if Sara had a boyfriend in her life.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" John asked. The question being asked by John threw Sara off. She wasnt expecting for John to ask a question like that. Maybe he suspected that Sara had a crush on him. Sara grew frightened of that fear, she hoped this wasnt the case.

"No. How about you? Girlfriend?" Sara asked. Apparently that question, threw John off a bit as well. He hesitated.

"No, not yet." John answered. Sara raised her eyebrows.

"Not yet huh? Who's the lucky girl?" Sara asked.

"I rather not say her name, but she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Its her personality, her beauty, her kindness, she's probably everything I wanted in a woman. I want to tell her that I like her, but she seems too oblivious to figure it out herself." John explained.

Sara smiled. "Your a good man John. You dont go for girls just to get in their pants, not like any other guys would. You actually care, and I like that." Sara told him.

Both Sara and John continued to talk while behind the scenes, Darren and David were seen leaning up against the wall, eavesdropping. "Come on," David and Darren hurried along just so they wont be seen by any of the superstars who would suspect that something is up.

**And there ends chapter 2. I was going to update this tomorrow, but since I started it and finished it early, I figured, what the heck? Its obvious that Darren and David are up to something, but what exactly? Review and give me your thoughts.**


	3. Wade's Point

"So, John has his mind wrapped around Sara instead of Wade huh? This is perfect!" David exclaimed. Darren shook his head, wondering what he got himself into.

"You sure about this David?" Darren asked him. David looked at him.

"Its for the best of Nexus, Wade too. He just doesnt understand what this whole thing is doing to this group." David shook his head as he wish he could get his Nexus leader to understand what this whole situation is doing to Nexus. While the two Nexus members were walking down the hall, the two men spotted Sara.

"Sara!" David called for her. Sara stopped and stared at the Nexus members. "What do you guys want?" Sara asked the two men.

"We need your-" Darren began to say before David elbowed him in the gut.

"Oww! What was that for?" Darren asked him. David smirked. Sara crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I take it that the two of you are up to something, correct?" Sara asked them. David sucked his teeth.

"Pretty and smart." David smirked at her. Darren glanced at David giving him an odd look.

"David." Darren simply said. David looked at Darren and then looked at Sara again. David shook his head. He wished Darren caught on to what he was doing. David smiled.

"Excuse me for a moment." David grabs Darren's arm and pulls him to the side.

"What are you doing? You just told her that we are going through with our plan." Darren shook his head confused. David smiled at him.

"Exactly." David whispered to him walking back to Sara leaving Darren so confused at this point. What was David thinking? Isnt the plan the reason why David elbowed him? If thats the case, then why did he tell Sara that they are up to something, that they are going through with their plan?

"What are you two planning? You better not doing anything to hurt John." Sara warned the both of them. David snorted.

"As a matter of fact we are." David grinned as he watched Sara's face grow in horror. Darren shook his head, as he thought what in the world was going inside David Otunga's head when he told her that.

"David? What the hell?" Darren yelled.

"I knew it! Whatever you are up to with John, I will find out, and I will let him know whats up." Sara vowed to stay true to that statement as she turned the other direction of the hallway and took off.

"David? What the hell was that?" Darren asked him. David watched Sara disappear down the hall as he turned to Darren shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"Darren. Darren. Darren. You obviously dont know where Im going with this do you?" David asked him. Darren shook his head.

"I'll fill you in on the plan. Meanwhile, did you talk to the GM?" David asked him.

"I've managed to get in contact with him." Darren replied. "So, what did he say?" David asked him. "He says that he agrees and that if we do get in trouble with-"

"Alright, I understand. Then this plan will be in action in no time, and it will work. Just you watch." David said shaking his head in satisfaction. Darren shook his head.

"This is crazy, you sure this would work?" Darren asked him.

"I am sure. Now come on, we have to talk to Wade." David urged them to continue on with their plan as the two gentlemen began to walk down the hall.

{xxx}

"Wade, we have to tell you something about Johnny boy." Darren replied. David shook his head as he proceeded to inform their Nexus leader about John.

"We think we know what seems to be bothering John." David told him. Wade raised his eyebrows. "Really? Who?" Wade crossed his arms as he grew interested in the conversation.

"Sara Orton." Darren told him. Wade scrunched his face in anger. "That cunt known as Orton's sister?" Wade asked him.

"Yes sir," David replied. Wade shook his head. He wanted to make sure that Sara understood that she should stay away from John Cena, and he wanted to make it clear to John that he should focus on making his Nexus leader become WWE champion and not trying to make John himself be with Sara. And Wade definitely knows how to get in Cena's head now.

Wade looked at the television as Sara was out competing in her match. "Distract Orton and Cena. I'll be right back." Wade quickly walked out of his locker room as he started to head for the ring. Darren and David looked at each other. "David, that wasnt the plan." Darren told him.

"What are you talking about?" David asked him. "Telling Wade about Sara thus having him interfere in her match?" Darren explained to him.

David didnt say anything for a moment, and after a few minutes, his eyes grew wide. "Shit. We have to get Cena! Sure, telling Wade was apart of the plan but I didnt know he'll stoop that low!" David shouted as the two Nexus members ran out calling for Cena.

Meanwhile, Wade was making his way to the ring with a pair of handcuffs in his hand. Sara was confused on why he was out here in the first place. Before Wade even set foot in the ring, John came running down trying to hit Wade from behind but Wade was already to step in front of him. Wade took John and ram him into the goal post knocking him down on the floor. "John!" Sara cried out.

Wade picked John up and tossed him in the ring, he took his wrist and handcuffed him to the bottom rope. Wade stepped in the ring and shook John's head, making him regain consciousness. Once he did, John looked up and noticed Wade in the ring with Sara alone. Wade looked at Sara as she attempt to run out of the ring but it was already too late, Wade grabbed her by the wrist.

Sara looked around wondering where her brother was at as she called for him. "Randy!" Sara called for her brother. "Oh, he cant help you now sweetheart. My boys are taking care of him." Wade smiled deviously at her.

"Dont you hurt her! I swear to God, Wade if you put your hands on her, Im going to kill you!" John yelled as he struggled to break free from the cuffs which was impossible but John couldnt help himself.

"I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU REGAIN YOUR FOCUS CENA! MAYBE THIS WILL GIVE YOU A GOOD PICTURE ON HOW SERIOUS I AM!" Wade yelled. With that being said, Wade punched Sara knocking her out cold. John was red hot as he can be seen intensely trying to break free from the cuffs.

"THATS IT WADE! IM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU BASTARD!" John cried out. Wade stared at Sara's fallen body as a thought crossed his mind. He looked at John and then at Sara again as he smiled deviously at John. John shook his head as he glared at Wade.

Wade got on his knees and hovered over Sara's body, coming dangerously close to her face. "Get away from her!" John couldnt do nothing but yell, scream, perhaps cry for Sara. He felt terribly guilty that he couldnt do anything to help her. Wade brought his eyes on Sara as he leaned in and kissed her. John, again, went bananas as Wade stood up and approached John.

"I hope you learned your lesson." Wade said to him as he kneed John in the face really hard. "Wade! What the hell is your problem? For God's sake that's a woman!" Darren yelled at him. "Im just trying to get my point across. Let me know the news on John." Wade simply said to him as he walked out of the ring and up the ramp.

Darren shook his head at what he seen in front of him. He looked at his hand in which he held a key to the handcuffs. Darren walked over to John and placed the key in John's hand. He didnt want Sara or John to get hurt because of David's plan but after thinking about David's plan and his fear of getting kicked out of Nexus, he considered the plan and wanted to get kicked out of Nexus. He concluded that Wade Barrett has officially lost his mind. Shaking his head, Darren existed the ring and walked away.

Being able to move again, John took notice of the key in his hand. He took the key and unlocked himself from the ropes as he approached Sara. "Oh my gosh, Sara..." John shook his head. _This is all my fault. _"Im sorry Sara, Im so sorry." He picked Sara up and carried her backstage.

**Sara! Im sorry that I hurt you! But I just had to show the true colors of Wade Barrett! Besides, I wanted to stir the intensity up that being heated in this story. So, David and Darren seemed to show care for Sara and they both went to go get John? And Darren gave John the key? Think this is part of the plan? Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Another Plan In Mind?

"Put her down on the couch, and you and your boys stay the hell away from her!" Randy yelled as John walked in the room with Sara in his arms. John hope Randy didnt assume anything that he certainly would never do to hurt Sara.

"Cant believe you and Nexus would actually stoop that low just to get to me! Using my own baby sister as a beacon, as some sort of a tool to get to me! They're pathetic! Your pathetic, Cena!" Randy yelled.

"Now wait a minute, Orton that's not fair!" John shook his head. Randy snorted. "Whats not fair, Cena? That Nexus had me laying on the floor, not being able to help my sister when she needed me the most!" Randy yelled at him.

"Just because I am in Nexus, doesnt mean you have to impy anything! I had nothing to do with Sara getting hurt!" John argued.

"Dont lie to me!" Randy yelled getting in John's face. "Why would I lie to you? Ever since I became apart of Nexus everyone so quick to judge me! Its not like I wanted to become apart of Nexus, that would be I be turning against my fellow superstars and Im not that kind of person. Im especially not that kind of person when It comes to your sister." John simply told him.

"How dare you judge me based of their actions, I'm not that type of person Randy. I'm not Nexus, I'm agaisnt them." John told him. Randy didnt say anything.

"Just get out." Randy simply said to him. "Tell Sara I said, I'm sorry." With that being said, John walked out of the locker room. Randy sat down in a chair with an ice pack on his head. There was a knock at the door. Randy stood up and approached the door opening it. Randy's jaw tightened.

"Really not a good time for a Nexus member to be showing up in front of my locker room door. What is it that you want?" Randy asked Darren who stood in the hallway.

"I just wanted to let you know, me, David and other Nexus members didnt agree with what Barrett did to your sister." Darren told him. 

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Randy asked him. Darren slowly shook his head. "It may not but I hope you know that there's hope for you, Sara and even John." Darren told him.

"I dont understand, are you showing pity for all thats happened to me, my sister and John? You're Nexus, you're supposed to be for this kind of stuff, not against it." Randy shook his head confused. When Randy asked that question, Darren was already seen taking off down the hallway.

"Young! Young, hold up!" Randy called as he went after him. Randy stopped when he seen Darren talking to David and Justin Gabriel. David stopped talking as the two rookies turned around to see Randy.

Justin Gabriel walked to Randy with a necklace. "For your sister." Justin handed Randy the gift.

All three Nexus members walked away leaving Randy totally confused.

{xxx}

"He kissed me?" Sara asked Eve Torres, one of her friends in the WWE.

"Pretty much." Eve said disgusted.

"Ugh! Somebody give me a bottle of mouth wash or something! Thats just gross! I was hoping you would say John kissed me!" Sara stuck her tongue out obviously grossed out about what Wade did to her. Eve was the only one she told about having a huge crush on John and how she was madly in love with him.

"Relax, its just a kiss." Eve giggled.

"Yeah, by Wade Barrett. Not John Cena. Wade freakin Barrett." Sara said as wiped her mouth.

"Wiping your mouth isnt going to do anything." Eve giggled.

"But it helps. All his germs on my lips, I am definitely using mouth wash when I brush my teeth tonight." Sara replied.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Eve asked.

"I dont know Eve." Sara sighed.

"Come on! You know you two are destined to be together! What're you afraid of? John's a good guy, I'm sure he wont do you wrong or anything." Eve told her.

"I'm afraid of losing what we have already and thats our friendship. I mean what if I come onto him saying, 'John I want to be with you.' and he doesnt want to. It could mess up our friendship." Sara complained.

"Well, you never know unless you try." Eve told her.

"Try risking our friendship? I'm not doing that." Sara shook her head.

Eve sat down beside Sara on the couch. "Okay, if John doesnt like you, and Im not saying that he doesnt right now. How about you do something that'll make him like you? Get to know him more, spend some time with him." Eve suggested.

"My brother is not a big fan of John Cena." Sara told her.

"I'll worry about Randy." Eve replied. Sara squinted at Eve. "What do you mean 'you'll worry about Randy?'" Sara asked curiously. Eve blushed.

Sara smiled. "Eve. Dont tell me."

Eve blushed even harder. "Yes."

"Awww! You like Randy! Thats perfect! You should go talk to him now!" Sara grabbed her friend and started to lead her out into the hallway.

{xxx}

"Wade. Are you alright?" David asked his leader.

"Am I alright? Alright is in between of feeling great and feeling terrible and I dont know David, considering since Im constantly pacing back and forth cursing under my breath, does it look like Im alright?" Wade asked him.

David lifted his hands up and put on a irrated look. "Alright, thats all you had to say." With that being said, David walked away toward Justin Gabriel.

"How is he?" Justin asked him.

"He's pretty pissed, and an asshole." David told him.

"Thats good then, that means our plan is working." Darren whispered.

"Yeah, but we really have to heat things up just for it to really work now." David replied stroking his chin as an idea popped in his mind.

**Its not much but its something. I would like to thank you guys for reading, since I've been the poster child for being lazy with updating my stories. Its been a while since I have. But anyway, thanks again, review!**


	5. Gazing at the Stars

"David? You coming?" Darren asked him. David looked up at Darren who was in his coat, ready to leave RAW. "I think Im going to hang around RAW for a little bit." David told him.

Darren shrugged. "Okay. You are going to be at NXT right?" Darren asked him.

"Yeah. We are all, everyone in Nexus." David told him. Darren shook his head. "Alright, I'll see you at NXT then." Darren walked out leaving David alone to himself.

"Yo Otunga!" Justin Gabriel greeted his Nexus partner as he walked in the locker room. "Thanks for going along with the plan. Im glad someone else doesnt agree with Wade's tactics." David told him.

"Well, you know how it is. Every group has those days when there's a tyrant acting like he really runs things. Wade is probably like obsessed with having power in this group so much that he's going to end up abusing it you know?" Justin asked him.

"Yeah I know. Its crazy. I wish someone would say something to Wade." David said actually attracting the attention of a certain Nexus member. "Say what to me, Otunga?" Wade asked suddenly entering the room.

"Shit." David mumbled under his breath. He didnt expect Wade actually walking in on him and Justin's conversation since the plan actually concerns Wade and both of the rookies' future on Nexus.

"You know if you have something to say, concerning how I've been running things as leader, say it now and you'll be finding your way out this group and out the door of WWE in general." Wade threatened.

"Oh nothing to say," David shrugged his shoulder.

Justin stared at David and shook his head.

"You got something to say Otunga?" Wade asked him.

"Didnt you just hear me? There's nothing to say on the subject thats how Im, suprisingly, disgusted I am right now." David told him simply.

"I dont like the way you're acting right now Otunga. Are you taking sides? You better be smart and choose wisely." Wade told him.

"Sides? Im not taking sides, Im stating my own opinion. What is there something wrong with that too?" David asked. "Dont use that kind of tone against me." Wade demanded him.

"Im not using any tone against you at all. Im just asking a simple question." David told him. "Yo, David. Stop it man! You crazy!" Justin tried to tell him.

"If I were you I would listen to your Nexus member." Wade instructed him. "And if I were you I would look in the mirror and get a good look at yourself before you go around intsturcting me to do stuff for you." David told him.

"You got two seconds, to change your attitude or else-" Wade was cut off. "Or else what? You going to cowardly handcuff me to the bottom rope of the ring and knee me to my face?" David asked mocking Wade of his recent actions performed by his leader on RAW.

"One." Wade started to count. David looked at Justin who was shocked at the sudden rebellion against the almighty Wade Barrett.

"No. So what are you going to do Wade? Hit me? Go on. Hit me." David said as he exposed his face wide open so Wade can take a punch if he wanted to. There was a moment of silence and no action seemed to occur throughout the two of them.

"Thats what I thought. I'd keep my eyes out if I were you. I see bad things heading our way. We should all keep our eyes open." David said as he walked out of the locker room. Wade looked at Justin who was obviously shocked by the intense and heated conversation that just went down betweent the two men.

"Did you know about this?" Wade asked Justin. Justin shrugged his shoulders. "He's crazy, I have never seen David like this before...ever." Justin told his Nexus leader. Wade shut his eyes tightly. "I'll go talk to him." Justin jogged out of the room and started to go after David.

David was seen walking ahead in a fast paced. "Hey! Excuse me sir? But who was that guy back there? Because that certainly wasnt that David Otunga I knew." Justin asked David. David just looked at him.

"What're you talking about?" David asked him. "What am I talking about? Wade was like seconds away from punching you. What came over you at that time? I never expected to see you in Wade in such a heated and intense conversation like that!" Justin shook his head.

"Are you alright Otunga? Are you well?" Justin attempted to put his hand on David's head but David pushed him away.

"Im fine Gabriel. This just lets me know that my plan is working." David told him. "So that was all apart of your plan?" Justin asked him.

A bright geunine smile came across David's face. "Of course. What'd you think all of that was for?" David asked him. "I thought you really felt disgusted of Wade after what he did to Cena and Sara." Justin told him.

"Well, I am. I just used that as an advantage." David told him. Justin shook his head. "You slick bastard!" Justin laughed.

"Thats my name, dont wear it out." David smirked. "Who would know you would come up with something like this?" Justin asked him.

"What is going on?" John asked suddenly appearing. David and Justin stopped in their tracks. "What is this I hear about a plan?" John asked the two men.

"Oh well, Cena we are just discussing our plans for Wade's title match against Randy Orton. Thats all. Surely there is nothing you need to worry about Cena." David assured him.

"Cena!" Wade called for him. "Well, gotta go now! Lets go Justin." David and Justin took off when Wade approached John. "What is going on?" Wade asked him.

"I was asking the same thing. Whats up with David? He seems to be acting all strange and weird." John said pointing to the direction David walked away in.

"I was wondering the same thing. For some reason, I feel like rebellion has consumed him. You havent been talking to him lately about Nexus were you?" Wade asked him. John shook his head.

"No, why would I?" John asked him. "I know you really didnt want to be in Nexus. So I figured you come up with some plan to turn everyone against me." Wade suggested.

"No, no thats not me at all. I have nothing to do with David and his strange tactics. Im just minding my own business right now." John told him.

"Im serious John. If I found out your behind this, there will be consquences." Wade threatened. Come to think of it, John was wondering what can people like David Otunga can be thinking when he comes up with some kind of conspiracy to throw Wade off as the leader or possibly break up Nexus? The more he thought about it, the more curious he became.

"Whatever you say Cap." John saluted his leader as he took off down the hall. He couldnt help but noticing Randy hanging around RAW this late so he had to suspect that Sara was seen around RAW somewhere. "Sara?" John called for her.

Hearing her name being called, Sara appeared from outside. "Hey John! Over here!" Sara called for him.

"Hey Sara, what're you doing out here alone?" John asked as he stepped outside.

"Oh nothing, I just enjoy sitting outside late at night, watching the stars." Sara said as she looked up at the sky. John couldnt help but smile. He loved the fact that Sara was so down to earth and that she adored activities such as watching the stars or watching the sun set.

"Mind if I watch with you?" John asked him. "Of course. You never should've asked." Sara said smiling at him. Sitting on the lawn with Sara by his side, the couple watched the stars show its natural beauty along with the moon.

"Wow, it sure is a beautiful night. Dont you think?" Sara asked him. John continued to look up at the sky. "Yeah it is." John agreed.

"So, how's Nexus?" Sara asked him. "Terrible. I dont know how Im ever going to escape them. I feel like Im letting the entire WWE Universe down. Feel like Im letting my fellow superstars down, everybody." John shook his head disappointed.

"I have faith in you, you know I do. I have faith that you will find a way out of Nexus." Sara told him. John gave her a warm smile and side hugged her.

"I knew you care, Sara." John told her. There was a moment of silence. "Your beautiful." Sara said to him.

John gave her a confused look. "Huh?" Sara looked at John. "I said your beautiful." Sara said again.

"Wow, thats a first. What makes you think that?" John asked her. "Your not like other guys John. You're a great guy with a good heart. Your soul is pure and your just beautiful. There's nothing wrong with that. Besides, thats what I love about you." Sara told him.

"Thanks Sara." John thanked her. "But you know, I think your 10x beautiful." John said to her. Sara giggled.

"You always have a way with words too. I hope everything goes okay from here." Sara sighed as she looked up at the stars again. "I dont know why but I just see bad things heading our way." Sara shook her head. Obviously, she was refering to the rest of Nexus who seemed to be stirring some trouble.

"Dont worry about it. Im sure everythings going to be fine." John told her as the two sat back and enjoyed the beautiful view of the stars and the moon shining, again, showing its natural true beauty.

**Sorry I updated this so late. I just got so caught up into things. I enjoyed writing the romance between Sara and John. Give me your thoughts on this chapter. Review! **


	6. A Night At NXT

**On the way to NXT...**

John couldnt help but stare out the window of the limo taking him to NXT. He was relieved that Nexus was not with him at the time. Riding in the limo to Raw and NXT houseshows, or perhaps any other houseshow was the only time John could get some alone time to himself. His mind was on Sara and what they did last night. John closed his eyes as he relived the moments of last night with Sara, watching the stars enjoying the view of the beautiful night they spent together. He wished that last night would last forever and that he didnt open his eyes only to find himself in the back car seat of the limo.

John's cell phone rang. He digged in his pocket and pull it out to look at the caller ID. John sighed in relief and felt his heart jump when he saw that Sara was calling and _not _Wade.

"Hey Sara." John said into the phone.

"_Hey John. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be at NXT tonight!" _Sara said excitedly. It was pretty obvious that she couldnt wait to see John.

"You are? I thought you might be busy." John said to her.

"_Randy was going to be busy. He's planning to show up at NXT for revenge against Nexus. You know after what happened on Raw last night? And I figured I mind as well go since I have nothing else to do, and besides, I wanted to see you." _Sara told him.

"Thats good, because I wanted to see you too." John replied to her as his phone vibrated. He looked at the caller ID and realized it was Wade calling him.

"_John?" _Sara tried to get his attention.

"I have to go Sara. I'll see you at NXT." With that being said, John answered his phone again.

"Cap." John said into the phone.

"_Cena, I hope you are ready for tonight, for whatever comes our way. I dont want your mind to be anywhere else but on tonight. Nexus. Not that litte cunt, nothing else. Tonight. Nexus. You hear me?" _Wade asked him.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you boss." John said into the phone, he just remembered that Randy was going to NXT tonight. Knowing that threw John off a bit, he didnt want to get in Randy's way of getting to Wade or to some of the Nexus members in general. Yet again, he didnt want to disappoint Wade. There's a shock, John Cena wasnt willing to disappoint Wade Barrett. Thats definitely a problem.

"_Cena!" _Annoyed by the sound of Wade's voice, John hung up the phone. "There's going to be some trouble. And of course, Im going to get blamed for it." John shook his head. "I just wish I can find a way out of this."

"_I have faith in you, you know I do." _John remembered Sara saying that to him last night. Hearing Sara's voice again, gave him hope that maybe there is a way out of Nexus.

{xxx}

"David, I heard you and Wade almost got into it yesterday." Darren said as he approached David. David smirked.

"Ahh, I see. Seems like everyone in Nexus is talking about it now. I dont care what anyone has to say, I dont care what even Wade has to say about it. I have my choices, and if things arent working they way there were before then somebody has to say something." David told him simply.

"Your right, and come to think of it, Wade has been out of line lately." Darren replied.

"Yes, but you know the real reason why we came up with this plan. But we are only doing this for the better of Nexus. You and I both know that this whole situation itself is tearing this group apart! I mean, I could've got kicked out of Nexus yesterday! I didnt even know who I was when I talked to Wade!" David explained.

"But that doesnt matter now. Im still here, and we need to get the old Nexus back." David told him.

{xxx}

"So what exactly are you going to do anyway?" Sara asked Randy.

"For the 5th time, I came here for revenge. Wade and the rest of Nexus are going to regret the day they hurt you, especially Wade. How dare he disrespect me and kiss you like that?" Randy growled at the thought of Wade Barrett. Sara wiped her lips.

"I'm still grossed out by that." Sara replied still wiping her lips. "Besides, I dont think _all _of Nexus should pay for what happened to me." Sara told him. Randy looked at her. "What're you talking about? Nexus is trouble, period." Randy simply said.

"No. Not all of Nexus is trouble. Not John Cena." Sara insisted. "What is it with you and John Cena?" Randy asked her.

"Nothing. Its just John doesnt seem that type of guy who would hurt me. He cares about me and I-" Sara was cut off.

"And you what Sara?" Randy asked raising his voice. Sara swolled hard at the sudden reaction from Randy.

"And I care about him too, and if you are going after Nexus then I cant let you go after John. He's nothing like Nexus and just because he is in Nexus doesnt mean you have to judge him either." Sara told him.

"Fine. I wont go after Cena, since he does show concern for you after what happened on Raw last night." Randy sighed. "Sara. You never listen to me." Randy shook his head. "Yet again, I dont listen to the rules either. So maybe you are my sister after all. But this doesnt mean you, me and John will hold hands together around the campfire and sing Kumbia." Randy told her.

"Fine. You dont have to like John. Just know that John is willing to take care of me when your not around." Sara told him.

"Lets get going." Randy said as they both walked into the arena.

**Wade Barrett (w/David Otunga) vs Johnny Curtis (w/R-Truth) Single's Match**

The match so far was on Wade's corner as he basically demolished Curtis, R-Truth's rookie in the NXT program. Wade was determined to show these, as he puts it, wimp of the NXT rookies how to really wrestle once they become a WWE superstar for any of the brands of their choice. Maybe, just maybe, Wade might even consider the winner of this NXT season to join Nexus and continue their journey to greatness. Johnny tried to regain momentum but Wade just shut him down. And after a few moments, the crowd started to cheer as Randy ran down the ramp and started to attack Wade. The bell rang as Wade was now declared the winner of the match. After a few minutes of fighting, Nexus ran down the ramp and started to jump Randy. John, was down at ringside too and watched the action as he leaned up against the ring post. After a few minutes, John shrugged as he started to pull apart his own Nexus members and started to fight them as well.

"Cena!" Wade tried to call after John who was beating up one of his Nexus members instead of Randy when he noticed David started to head for the ramp. "Otunga!" Wade called for his partner.

"Otunga! Get your ass back here!" Wade called. David turned back to look at the action, he shook his head as he walked off backstage. Wade was lifted up by John and slammed him onto the ground thus giving him an Attitude Adjustment. Randy and John cleared the ring of Nexus as the crowd went wild.

John looked at Randy as Randy did the same thing. For a moment, Randy was tempted to RKO John, but then thats when Randy remembered the little deal he made with his sister. He didnt want to let his own sister down, even if it consisted of not hurting his own arch nemisis, known as John Cena. Randy smirked at him and pointed at him. "Maybe next time Cena." Randy said to him as he got out of the ring and walked off.

{xxx}

Wade walked backstage holding his head angrily. He didnt appreciate getting an Attitude Adjustment from John Cena, and he really didnt appreciate David walking out on him when he needed him most. "Otunga! Where are you? You piece of shit!" Wade called.

David walked out of the locker room when he noticed his angry Nexus leader approaching him. "Is there something I can help you-" David was cut off by Wade grabbing him by his head and slamming him up against the wall really hard.

"Are you honestly willing to walk out on me? Me? Wade Barrett?" Wade screamed in David's face. When David didnt answer him, Wade got even more angry and kicked him in the head really hard knocking him out cold. "DONT YOU EVER WALK OUT ON ME OTUNGA!" Wade spat.

"Barrett? Have you lost your damn mind?" Darren asked Wade when he approached David's fallen body. Wade shook his head.

"No, but Im about to lose a number of my own team mates if I find out that there is some consipiracy being plotted to throw me off as leader! Do you hear me?" Wade asked him.

"Yeah." Darren mumbled. "DO YOU HEAR ME?" Wade yelled.

"Yes sir!" Darren yelled back irrated of Wade's presence.

Meanwhile..

John and Sara was seen walking down the hallways of Nexus together. "That was really great John. You sure showed Wade." Sara told him.

"Yeah I sure did." John replied smiling in satisfaction. "John! John come quick!" Darren yelled. John saw Darren standing over the helpless body of David.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" John asked him. "Wade. Wade has seriously lost it man." Darren shook his head.

"Help! We need some help back here!" Sara called.

**The chapter's not much, but its something. Its better then nothing at all right? Wow, I made Wade a psychopath. What do you guys think of Wade? Think he's took things a little too far with him being the leader of Nexus? Review and give me your thoughts! **


	7. French Roulette

**A/N: Now, dont be upset, Im throwing in another sceniro concerning John, Wade, and another WWE diva. Uh-oh. That doesnt sound good. But this is only for the story just so I could create more drama not just only surrounding John and Nexus but around Sara too. **

The ambulance truck strolled right in the parking lot as medical officials rushed into the building with stretcher in hand. "Over here! Over here!" Sara called as the medical officials rushed to the scene where David was seen still knocked out cold. The officials brought David onto the stretcher and carried him out.

"John, please. You have to come." Darren insisted. John shook his head. "Alright. Sara, I have to go." John told her. "No, I want to go with you." Sara told him.

John shook his head. "But Sara, Randy is-" John was cut off.

"I dont care. I'll call him and let him know where Im at." Sara told him. John sighed. "Fine." With that being said, John and Sara followed the medical team out of the door and into the ambulance truck where David's body was shown on the stretcher.

Meanwhile, Randy was seen walking down the halls looking for his sister. "Sara! Sara!" Randy looked around but there was not answer or no sign of Sara. Randy shook his head as he picked up his cell phone and dialing the number that belonged to Sara.

Sara's cell phone started to ring. Sara answered it. "Hello?" Sara said into the phone.

"_Sara? Where the hell are you? Im calling you as I walk down the halls but you wont answer!" _Randy roared angrily throughout the phone.

"Im with John on the way to the hospital. David's been hurt, could you meet me there?" Sara asked him. Randy sighed.

"_Alright, but dont go anywhere! I'm on my way!" _Randy said thus Sara hanging up the phone. "Everything okay?" John asked her.

"Oh nothing, Randy was just a little upset that I left." Sara shrugged. "You know I never meant for you to get in trouble Sara. I told you you have to go with your brother." John told her.

"But I wanted to stay with you, we never get any chance to hang out anymore I mean ever since you joined Nexus." Sara told him.

John shook his head, he felt sorry that he was in Nexus and that he and Sara never talk anymore. John only had one person to blame and thats Wade Barrett. He was the one who put up this deal, he was the one thats making John's life a living hell. He is the reason for all thats happened so far.

"Im sorry Sara." John apologized.

"For what?" Sara asked him. John shook his head.

"Im sorry." John shook his head in shame. The more Sara stared at him, the more concern she got with him. She never seen John so down ever since he joined Nexus. He was always that guy who was always so happy to go to work just to do what he loves the most. Now, its like John couldnt wait to go home everytime he did attend Raw.

The truck came to a stop as medical officials brought David out and rushed him inside, John, Sara, and Darren sat in the hallway chairs waiting for the latest word on David.

"It all makes sense now. You think your so smart coming up with this huh?" a voice suddenly said. For a second, Darren felt his heart jump as he thought David's plan was about to be exposed but that was way before Heath Slater started to get in John's face.

"Slater? What are you talking about?" John asked him.

"Dont play dumb Cena! Your plan was to throw Wade off as Nexus leader thus making him go nuts and injuring one of our own members! You think Wade taking out all of Nexus is going to get you off the hook Cena?" Slater yelled.

"I had nothing to do with Wade or David! So I advise you to back up out my face before you find yourself on the wrong side of an attitude adjustment." John threatened. "John, calm down." Sara said as she got between the two men.

"Dont lie to me Cena! Wait till I tell Wade!" Slater yelled as pushed John.

"I told you I had nothing to do with what happened!" John yelled. Before he attempted to get his hands on Slater, Sara had to step in.

"YOU TWO NEED A TIME OUT!" Sara yelled as she separated the two men using her arms. John was shocked by the sudden outburst, the same goes for Heath as well.

"Now Heath, do you have any proof that John was actually behind this conspiracy?" Sara asked him.

"Actually-" Heath was cut off. "I didn't think so! Now I suggest you leave before I plant my foot where it hurts you the most!" Sara told him simply as Heath walked off actually a little frightened.

"Nicely done." John said smiling in satisfaction.

"Yeah, well I am Randy Orton's sister." Sara sat down when Randy walked through the door.

"So, David's hurt huh? What happened?" Randy asked.

"Wade is what happened." Darren suddenly said. "Dude has lost his mind. Thats what happens when you have someone as leader. You drive them so crazy they become obsessed with power." Darren shook his head. The doctor approached the group.

"Darren Young." The doctor stated.

"That would be me sir." Darren turned to the doctor. "How is he?"

"Few broken ribs, and a concussion. Overall, he's going to be fine. But he's going to have one hell of a headache once he wakes up." The doctor put his pen on the clipboard and walked away.

"What now?" Sara turned to her brother.

"Next week, Raw. Me and Cena against Wade and Heath. Thats what I just received from the anonymous GM." Randy informed John.

John shook his head. "Of course." The three superstars walked out of the hospital looking forward to Monday Night Raw next week.

****Time Skip: One week later: Monday Night Raw****

"Look Cena, this tag team match, you are going to forfeit this match, as a matter of fact. Dont even bother showing up that way we can have Orton in a handicap match." Wade told him. John rolled his eyes.

"Fine." John sighed and shook his head.

"Good. Im glad you understa-" Wade was cut off. Apparently something, or someone distracted him. John followed his gaze and he landed on the French Blonde known as Maryse.

She spotted John looking at her and a genuine yet seductive smile appeared on her face. Maryse approached the two men.

"Bonjour Wade," Maryse greeted Wade. Maryse then looked at John and looked at him up and down. "Bonjour John." Wade smiled at her as he walked away. John looked at the screen and noticed his match was next. While looking, John didnt notice Wade whisper something in Maryse's ear before really walking off down the hall.

"I like a lot of guys John. But there's just something about you, that I really love. Maybe its those eyes. Maybe its the new bad boy attitude you got going on with Nexus." Maryse smiled.

"I dont have a-" John was cut off by Maryse bringing her finger to his lips.

"Shh, my love. Come and lets talk." Maryse took John's hand as the two of them walked off.

Just a few minutes later...

Sara was seen walking around the hallways of Raw looking for John. It was weird that John wasnt around when his match was about to start. Maybe he went out for a job and just remembered he had a match. Maybe John was getting ready a little late. "John!" Sara called again. No answer. This wasnt like John at all.

"John! Where are you?" Sara cried out. The more John didnt answer, the more Sara was getting worried.

Something was definitely wrong.

**Okay, lets review. David's in the hospital and John's been accused of planning to take out Nexus, when he's not. The rest of Nexus still dont know about David's plan (not even my readers reading this author's note right now. No one did not get David's plan right so far.) Randy and John are put in a tag team match and John goes missing before his match. . Review and give me your thoughts.**


	8. Project Maryse

Maryse and John walked in Maryse's locker room, closing the door, Maryse locked it as she sat John down in the chair. "You do realize that I have a match next right?" John asked her.

Maryse smiled. "Yeah, I know. But you can miss one match, you are in Nexus, John. You need to start breaking the rules." Maryse whispered in his ear. Maryse walked over to pick up a champagne bottle as she shook it up thus the bottle cap popping right off making a pop sound.

"You like a dirty martini John?" Maryse asked as she approached John with the bottle in hand. "Uhh, yeah, when I am finished with work." John told her. Maryse giggled.

"Well guess what?" Maryse asked him.

"What?" John asked her.

"I like them too." Maryse raised the bottle in the air and poured the drink on John. John stood up as he looked at his now soak and wet body.

"Maryse? What the hell?" Maryse put a finger to John's lips as she sat him down back in the chair. She sat on his lap, facing him, and began to kiss and suck John's neck tasting the dirty martini that was on John.

"Maryse..." John pushed her away from him. Maryse looked at him in the eyes and kissed him. John didnt respond on the kiss as visions of Sara started to flash in his mind. For a moment, he thought he was kissing Sara, it was that which made John respond on the kiss given by Maryse.

Then when Maryse started to whisper dirty comments in his ear in French, and that he felt Maryse go for his pants, John finally broke out of his fantasy and had enough.

"Alright, now this is where I draw the line." John picked Maryse off him and started to head for the door. "John!" Maryse called for him, but John didnt listen he was already out the door and on his way to his match.

Maryse followed him and stopped when she realized something. She looked up at the television screen and noticed Randy making his way out into the ring. "Orton." Maryse scrunched her face up in sudden hatred. She had some business to take care of, and she was not talking about taking care of Randy Orton. The _other _Orton. Maryse despised her already. She knew Sara had a thing for John and knew that John liked Sara back. Maryse thought out of a plan on how to settle this situation just to please herself and the Nexus leader, Wade Barrett.

Maryse smiled deviously as she walked away.

{xxx}

"Hey Sara." the strange accented voice of a French person startled Sara in confusion. She never expected to be talking face to face with Maryse. After all, the two of them never talked and Sara figured that Maryse never liked somebody like her.

"Hi." Sara simply said.

"I know your secret." Maryse smirked.

Sara almost had a heart attack of what Maryse told her. "Wh-what secret?" Sara asked her. Maryse giggled. "Oh, you think I wouldnt find out. You think John would be happy if he found this out?" Maryse asked her.

"John?" Sara was shook up by this. Did Maryse find out that she was in love with John?

"Yes, John. And if you do as I say, I will not get John get kicked out of Nexus. But if you dont, I will and you'll never see John again. Got it?" Maryse told her simply.

Sara shook her head. "You cant do this to me. You cant- John..." Sara shook her head. She was on the edge of tears. She really cares for John a lot, she loves John, and for Maryse to threaten to take that away from her only just made Sara upset and angry.

"What did you do to him?" Sara asked him.

"Oh, thats something between him and I." Maryse winked as she walked off. Sara couldnt believe this. Did John-no. John is smarter then that. John wouldnt have slept with Maryse. She didnt want to believe that he did...did he? Now Sara was starting to question her love for John? Does he really deserve it when he has somebody like Maryse in his arms?

She didnt know. Sara walked away confused at this moment, she was starting to have mixed feelings about this whole situation. _John. _Sara shook her head as she walked off down the hallway. If this really wasnt the case, then Sara vowed revenge against Maryse. But first, Sara had to confront John about this whole situation.

{xxx}

After Raw...

Maryse strutted down the halls smiling in satisfaction when she approached Wade. They stared at each other for a moment but when Maryse started to walk off, Wade grabbed her and held her up against the wall.

"You didnt do what I asked for Maryse, thats not like you." Wade smirked at her.

"I tried but he just wouldnt listen to me." Maryse told him.

"You are going with this right?" Wade asked her.

Maryse smiled a seductive smile. "Of course, Wade. Besides, I couldnt resist someone like yourself. Two men are better then one."

"Nice try Princess. Now go out your way." Wade released his grip from Maryse as she walked away. Meanwhile, behind the shadows, Justin Gabriel was taking note of this.

"Great, Maryse is going to screw this up. Wait till David hears about this. We've got to do something." Justin said to himself as he walked off down the halls to meet up with Darren on news on what just happened.

**Yup, Maryse is stirring up some trouble, along with Wade. So what now for Randy, Sara, and John? What about David, Justin and Darren? Think there plan is ever going to work? Then again, I dont think anybody knows David's plan...hmmmm. Wanna hint? **

**David's plan is the reason why Wade and John are constantly getting into arguments, the reason why John is getting in trouble. But David's purpose is NOT to get him in trouble with Wade its something waayy bigger then that. You gotta think outside the box you know? **

**Review and give me your thoughts on this chapter. **


	9. Paying The Price

The next day...

"What do you mean Maryse is involved?" David Otunga was seen walking out of the hospital with an ice pack on his head. It was amazing that he recovered so quickly.

"_Justin overheard the two of them talking backstage. Dont you think that its pretty obvious that Wade and Maryse are up to something?" Darren asked. "I have a bad feeling about this David."_

David was talking on the phone with Darren who was obviously concern on David's plan backfiring on all of them. "Look, Darren, you need to relax, I got this. All we need to do is just stop Maryse on whatever she's up to." David said in the phone.

"_But how?" Darren asked over the phone. _

"How? Yeah I actually dont know what to do right now." David shook his head. Suddenly, an idea clicked in David's mind. "Look, Im no snitch but this doesnt seem right, it doesnt seem right at all. We have to talk to the General Manager because he seems to be behind us on what we believe whats best for Nexus." David explained.

"As a matter of fact, Wade talks about how John is constantly getting distracted...maybe we need to get John to say something to Wade." David told him.

"_But what about Maryse? She's still up to her no good antics." Darren told him._

Yeah, but that will stop Maryse's plan too." David replied.

"_But Maryse promised to end John's career." Darren told him. _

"Pfft. John's not going to listen to Maryse, come on Darren, get your head out of your ass and focus. And I doubt Wade will let that happen anyway." David told him.

"_And she's using Sara as a tool." Darren told him._

"Sara? Well what about Sara?" David asked him.

"_Didnt you say Sara was apart of our plan? If Maryse tries to manipulate John in some way, and tries to get him to like her then Sara would want nothing to do with him." Darren told him. _

"And?" David shrugged.

"_And? Sara likes John! Come on David, dont tell me you didnt pick up on that?" Darren replied to him. _

David snorted. "Actually I didnt. I was too busy working on our plan. No wonder John stuck up for her." David smirked to himself as he thought about how Maryse interfering would affect their plan in general. "And I thought I had the brains. Nice job Sherlock Holmes!" David laughed.

"_Hahaha, go ahead laugh it up. I'll be coming by and picking you up before NXT." _Darren informed him.

"Good, I'll see you Young boy." With that being said, David hung up the phone and shook his head. "I cant believe this shit." David mumbled. "Cant believe that he is actually considering on trying his hardest to keep him in Nexus." David shook his head disgusted as he went into deep thought about this entire situation.

"No." David smirked. "No! No! NO!" David shouted. This caught the attention of an elderly woman who stared at him strangely. "What?" Do you have a boss thats turning into a complete control freak?" David asked the elderly woman.

"Yeah thats right, keep it moving lady." David shook his head as he thought more about this entire thing.

"Wade Barrett you bastard. And you have the nerve to talk about Cena!" David couldnt believe what he was feeling. He actually grew more disgusted by Wade's actions. "Maybe I do need to be kicked out of Nexus. Either that or Wade." David shook his head.

"Why am I talking to myself? DARREN! HURRY YOUR ASS UP!" David shouted. "And Maryse man, talk about a skank." David shook his head when a car pulled up next to him. David got inside. "What took you so long?" The car drove off as nightfall came as quick as you can say goodnight.

**NXT...**

"So wait, are you saying Maryse blackmailed you basically?" Randy asked Sara. Sara shrugged.

"I guess you can say that." Sara told him. "Im not really a big fan of Maryse, but I heard she was around tonight. You should send her a message letting her know that your not playing around once it comes to your secrets. Trust me, I should know." Randy smirked.

Sara hit him playfully. "What? I cant help stealing your diary and reading and discovering your secrets and using them against you. Ha, those were the days." Randy chuckled.

"Yeah, thats why you never read my _other _diary." Sara stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey! No fair!" Randy pouted. As they were walking, the two of them spotted Maryse talking with Wade.

"Well what do you know, of course Wade has to stick his big nose in someone's business." Randy snorted. "Maybe he had something to do with John and Maryse." Sara said to herself. Randy looked at her. "John and Maryse?" Randy asked confused. "Whats Cena have to do with this?" Randy asked.

"I'll explain later. But as for now, hide because Wade is coming." With that being said, Sara and Randy hid themselves as Wade walked passed the two of them not noticing their presence. Wade was seen smirking as he was holding something in his hand. Both Sara and Randy took notice of it. Randy shook his head as Sara stuck her tongue out obviously disgusted at what she seen.

Wade was seen holding a red pair of underwear. He brought it to his nose and got a good whiff of the smell. He smiled deviously to himself as he walked away satisfied.

"That better be a clean pair of undies." Randy shook his head. "Seriously Wade? Maryse? She's like the biggest hoe in WWE history." Randy chuckled to himself.

"Come on!" Sara called for her brother. Randy looked back at the direction Wade walked off to. "Son of a bitch." Randy said to himself as he jogged off after Sara.

{xxx}

"A pair of underwear? Seriously? Now there's definitely something up, something fishy, something dirty. To put it simple, something sexual." Justin shook his head when he recently seen Wade walking to his locker room with a pair of women's underwear.

"I dont think there's nothing sexual going on between them. I think its something that they've planned. You know, a deal or something?" Darren told his two Nexus members.

"But why would Maryse give Wade a pair of her own underwear?" Justin asked.

"To pay the price. Maryse is doing all the dirty work and Wade is asking for something in return." David simply said.

Speaking of Wade, he was seen walking down the hallway again, when he spotted the three gentlemen.

"Ahh, Otunga. All better now yes?" Wade asked him. "Yes sir. Back and Im ready for action." David saluted his leader.

"Good. Lets forget last Tuesday ever happened okay?" Wade told him.

"Yes sir." David said as Wade smiled in satisfaction as he took off down the hall again. "You know, I lied when I said that I forgot that last Tuesday ever happened? Im going to give Wade a taste of his own medicine, and he is going to pay the price." David smiled when he looked at the two gentlemen beside him.

"And you two are going to help me."

{xxx}

**Maryse vs Kaitlyn (NXT rookie Diva) Non-Title Match **

The WWE Divas champion made her way down the ring as she started things off with things quickly punching NXT rookie Kaitlyn. Maryse could be seeing shouting nasty words to Kaitlyn as she gripped onto her hair and slammed her on the mat head first. Kaitlyn was making a comeback when Sara's music started to play. Sara was seen walking down the ring with Randy by her side as she wanted to get a close up on the match she was looking forward to watching.

Maryse noticed Sara making her presence but tried not to get distracted by her. After a few beatdowns Maryse was giving to Kaitlyn and nasty words toward her, Sara attempted to enter the ring. Maryse, once again, seen her as she walked over and attempted to grab her but Sara backed away. Using this distraction as an advantage, Kaitlyn snuck a pin on Maryse and with the referee hit the mat three times, Kaitlyn won. Wade was now making his way toward the ring as he became very irrated of Sara and wanted to do something about it but decided to let Maryse try and get revenge on Sara first. Maryse got out of the ring and looked for Sara but from behind, Sara grabbed Maryse by her hair and threw her up against the announce table. Wade was now beginning to walk over to Sara who had to get through Orton first, but coming down the ramp was David, Justin and Darren. David had the microphone in his hand and spoke.

"Wade, Wade, I have a serious issue concerning you right now." David said through the microphone. Wade stared at him confused on why David, Justin and Darren were even out here in the first place. "Remember how you asked me to forget about what happened last Tuesday?" David asked him.

Wade shook his head as David closed his eyes and turned his back away from Wade for a moment. "Well..." David paused. "I lied when I said I never forgot about last Tuesday." Using the microphone, David turned around and smacked Wade in the face with the microphone. Darren and Justin, quickly sprung into action as they both attacked Wade. The crowd went nuts. As soon as Wade started to come back, David, Darren, and Justin split up and ran in different directions leaving Wade screaming in anger.

Randy and Sara were confused by this sudden action by the three Nexus members. What were they up to really?

**Yay! Another update! "Thanks for the two updates rkoviper!" Oh your welcome you guys! :) Review and give me your thoughts!**


	10. One Fair Warning

"Otunga. I need answers." John said approaching his Nexus team mate. David smirked at him. "Cena. Cena. Cena." David shook his head at him. "If only you knew how to get inside the genious brain of mine. I am doing this to benefit the future. I am doing this to benefit the WWE Universe. Hint hint." David simply told him as he walked away.

"You do realize your skating on thin ice with Wade right now? You do realize that you could possibly get kicked out of Nexus for this." John told him.

David chuckled. "Thats the whole point. When the curtain rises, it is the WWE universe that will be basking in applause." With that being said, David walked away leaving John deeply confused.

Was David helping him? Is that what he meant when he said 'WWE Universe?' Or is David trying to help himself? John always knew David was up to no good but seeing what happened tonight really confused John on whether which side David was truly on. Nexus or himself? Was this a sign of rebellion or something more?

{xxx}

"Where the hell is Otunga?" Wade asked pacing back and forth. Justin Gabriel was seen leaning up against the wall when he noticed David making his way.

"Wade. I showed you something out there." David said approaching his Nexus leader.

"Showed me what? That your not completely over what I did to you last Tuesday?" Wade asked him. Wade's eyes grew concerned. "What is it David? Is there something I should know about?" Wade asked him.

David frowned and thought of an excuse when an idea sparked in mind. "Sara Orton. She's been snopping around sticking her nose in our business, trying to get involved with John. She's the reason why for my actions tonight Wade." David told him.

Justin looked at him confused. David smirked.

"Really?" Wade crossed his arms as a look of amusement spread across his face. "Of course, that cunt has to get involved with everything. She probably set this whole thing up. She's probably the mastermind behind all of this." Wade grinned evily as David stared at his Nexus leader. He sure didnt like where this was going.

"Wade, I dont mean to be such an outsider on what you are planning, but Sara is not much of a threat to us. I dont think its necessary to inflict any harm on her at all." David told him obviously fearful on whats next for Sara Orton.

Justin was beyond confused now. _What is he doing? Blaming Sara for this, and now he's defending her. Whats up David? _Justin thought to himself.

"I be right back." Wade walked out leaving David and Justin alone. "David? Sara had nothing to do with this. And now since you mentioned it, your defending her? Whats up now?" Justin asked him.

"Look, I think the time for Wade and everyone, more importantly, Cena and Orton actually knowing the truth behind this whole plan is coming very close. The only way to get everyone together is to get Sara involved. But after informing Wade the false information, he seems to be creating a plan to harm Sara. And I never wanted that for her. So Im defending her, and Im trying to create a far more better idea on getting Sara without harming her. And once that happens, we'll show our true colors." David told him.

"But what about Maryse? She seems to be infearing with our plan and Wade seems to be too focused on her." Justin told him. David thought about it for a moment.

"We need to drive Maryse away from Wade, keep her all clear for our plan." David replied.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Justin asked him.

{xxx}

"No." Darren shook his head.

"Why not? You dont ever seem to get girls anyway. You could use a woman like Maryse. And besides, you look like a John Cena, mini me." David chuckled.

"But why me? Out of all the guys on Nexus, you chose me and to be paired with Maryse! This is Maryse we are talking about! And me! There's a huge difference between someone like Maryse Ouellet and people like me, Darren Young." Darren said pointing to himself.

"But its the only way it will drive Maryse out of our plans. Come on, we have to do this for Nexus. Please Darren." David begged.

Darren sighed and stared out into space. "Fine. But Im not sleeping with her. Of course, she tends to do that with a lot of men, just use them for sex. I dont like being used." Darren shook his head.

"Whatever, just do whatever it takes to keep Maryse occupied." David simply told him.

{xxx}

Sara was seen walking down the hall when she spotted Maryse with John in hand. "John? John!" The sound of Sara's voice made John turn around immediately.

"Sara!" John tried to reach her, before Wade appeared and held him back.

Maryse approached Sara and elbowed her in the gut. Sara held her stomach and groaned as she fell to the ground.

"I know your secret Sara. You. Will. Never. Get. Cena. He's mine." Maryse whispered in her ear. Sara shut her eyes tightly trying not to let Maryse's words get to her. She tried to break free but Maryse only punched her in the stomach. "And your brother, Randy. I'll make sure he's mine too. And you'll be all alone, with no one to turn to. You'll be all by yourself. You're pathetic. Taking your time, instead of going for the real prize." Maryse looked over at John, it was that when Sara really knew that Maryse knew her secret. That she was madly in love with her best friend, and Maryse was willing to do anything to use that against Sara.

And Randy, Randy was willing to do anything to protect her but Maryse's promises to make Randy hers sended chills through her spine. Sara didnt want John nor Randy to have anything to do with Maryse Ouellet.

"I am warning you. If you interfeare with Nexus, myself, and John there will be consequences to pay." Maryse told her simply as she slammed Sara's head up against the wall.

"Sara!" John called for her, wishing he could go over to her and see if she was alright but there was no use, he was being dragged away by Wade and Heath.

**Well, Im surprised I managed to actually put in time to update this, since I was really busy especially since it was superbowl sunday. Packers won by the way. If any of you guys are wondering. :) But anyway, this would've been longer but bed time for me was near and Im sorry this chapter might've been a bit rush and short. But I just had so little time. Review! :D**


	11. Late After NXT

"Sara!" David approached Sara down the hall once Maryse, Wade and John disappeared. Darren and Justin jogged down to David.

"David, what are you doing?" Justin asked as he attempted to pull David away from Sara. "Your just going to get her into more trouble if you help her!" Justin told her.

"Otunga! Get away from her!" Randy approached Sara as she layed on the ground, still holding her head.

"Dont you understand? You got her into this! You blamed all of your doings on Sara and thats not fair!" Justin yelled at him.

"Look, I did I'll admit that. But I never meant for it to go this far. Besides, it was all plan. How was I supposed to know Sara was going to pay for it? All I know is, as long as Wade knows whats what, then we're good. We are one step closer to our goal." David told the two Nexus members.

"Will someone please explain to me what sort of 'plan' you guys got going on?" Randy approached the three Nexus members. They all stared at Randy, wondering what they should tell him. David step forward.

"There's an outsider. And we dont like outsiders. And we are going to do whatever it takes to get rid of this outsider. Come on Randy, your smart enough to know who Im talking about." David smirked when he saw Randy's face grow in confusion.

"An outsider?" Randy asked.

"Sara seems to me fond of this outsider. You should ask her." David pointed to Sara.

Sara shook her head. "For your information David, I dont know what the hell your talking about." Sara groaned.

Randy thought about it for a second. He remembered the first time John got accepted to Nexus. "Cena?" David smiled as he turned and walked away.

Randy turned to Sara. "It has to be Cena. Who else could they be talking about?"

Sara stood up still holding her head. "You still dont know what exactly they are planning. They could be talking about someone else." Sara told him.

"No. They said there's an outsider. And they'll do anything to get rid of this outsider. Its Cena, Sara!" Randy told her. Sara shook her head. "Lets just go Randy." Sara told him as he pushed Randy along and down the hall.

{xxx}

"What the hell was that about? I dont like Maryse doing all your dirty work around here! Pushing Sara around! She had nothing to do with this!" John yelled.

"She has everything to do with this!" Wade yelled.

"No she didnt! Sara is a good woman, she wouldnt dare to mess up my career!" John told him.

"Thats not what your team members think." Wade pointed to David, Justin, and Darren. "You bastards. I knew you three were up to no good! Is that a way to treat women of the WWE?" John yelled. John was about to walk over there and give those three a lesson on how to treat a woman but he was stopped by Wade who hit John with a sledge hammer.

John fell on the ground. "I warned you Cena, now your going to pay!" David noticed an evil, sinister grin appeared on Wade's face. It was that same crazed look that put him in the hospital.

Wade kneeled down and held the sledge hammer to John's neck, pushing it down on his neck, basically choking him. John struggled to break free but that only made Wade push on the sledge hammer even harder on John's neck. Tears were making its way out John's eye as he seen his whole life flash before his eyes. John's hands were shaking and his eyes were beginning to slowly close.

David had enough of this. "Wade! Get off! Your killing him! Your killing him!" David pushed Wade off of John who laid dangerously still at the damage done by Wade Barrett.

"What the hell is wrong with you Wade? You could've killed him!" David yelled.

"He deserved it! And you know it David! You were the one who told me that its that little bitch he's worried about and not this team!" Wade told him.

"Your right Wade. It was me. But John didnt deserve _this. _And besides, maybe he's not the only one not worried about the entire team in general." David told him.

Justin shook his head at Wade. "You monster."

"Come on Cena! Wake up!" David yelled.

"John? John!" Sara cried out as she ran to the scene.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"Wade had the sledge hammer and was nearly choking John to death!" Justin told him. Randy looked at Wade as he backed away frightened by Randy death glare. He turned and ran.

"Hey! Get your ass back here!" Randy yelled as he started to chase after Wade.

"Randy!" Sara cried out as she watched Randy disappear down the hall. Sara held John in her arms and cried.

"We need some help down here!" Justin yelled.

Sara cried harder when she saw the medical team making there way to John. "John!" Sara cried. Eve rushed down to the scene as well as she comforted Sara.

"Sara, I am so sorry! Wade will pay for this! Im sure he will once John returns!" Eve told her. "Where's Randy?" Eve asked. Sara pointed down the hall where Randy chased Wade off. The feeling that was building in Sara's chest was terrible. She was concerned about John, the man she loved being hoised on the stretcher and off to the hospital and Randy chasing after the man who did this to John.

**Sorry about the long update, it might be short but im looking to update another chapter today. So, Randy seems to be catching on to David's plan. And Wade is CRAZY! Lets hope John is alright! Review!**


	12. John's POV: When I Look At Sara

**John's POV**

_I dont know what happened. I remembered myself staring at the ceiling of NXT houseshow, and everything seemed to go black. I could hear yelling, shouting, crying. I tried my hardest to recognize the voice calling my name. Thats when I realized who it was. Sara. Sara. I can remember her beautiful face lying hurt against the wall. The images of seeing Sara hurt, hurt me, my heart broke in two. I have to see her. More importantly, I have to get out of Nexus in order to see Sara. Nexus is the cause of all this, seeing other people hurt, such as Sara, seeing their own team mates hurt like David. They both dont deserve this. They dont deserve this at all. I dont want neither of them to pay for just me being in Nexus in general._

I open my eyes and find myself staring at bright lights which belonged to the hospital ceiling. I look to my right and see Sara smiling at me.

"Hey." I croaked.

"John, are you okay?" Sara asked me. I knew she would care. I knew Sara would care. The brightness of the light practically made her an angel.

"Yes, I am fine. Im sorry Sara. Im sorry that they put you through all of this." I told her. "I shouldnt let them get to you. You mean a lot to me. And I care about you a lot." I told her sincerely. Wow, if only I had the guts to tell her that I love her.

Sara shook her head. "I dont care about them John. I care about you. The important thing is that you are okay. I thought I lost you. Seeing you laying on the floor, not moving, not answering me when I call your name, it really frightened me." Sara told me as she sobbed.

"We were all frightened." A voice suddenly said. I turned to my left to see David, Darren, and Justin.

"It wasnt like you to get layed out like that. Especially by Wade. So yeah, we were concerned." Darren told me. I looked at David as he shook his head as well.

"We are sorry about Wade. I know what the problem is John, and I am willing to do anything to fix it. To put everything back where it was." David told me. What was he talking about? Putting everything back to where it was before?

"There's hope for you John. I know there is." David said as he turned and walked away. I looked at Justin and Darren.

"Who was that guy? That certainly wasnt David Otunga." I said to them shaking my head.

"We know." Darren and Justin said in tune. They both turned and walked out. I shook my head and looked at Sara again.

"Something's not right with them. They dont seem...usual. Something is oddly different about the three of them." I told Sara. "Have you noticed that at all?" I asked her.

Sara looked at me and nodded. "Yeah. Maybe they are having a change of heart."

I stared at the door they walked out of. "Maybe." I simply said wondering what the three of them are planning, wondering whats going through the minds of the three Nexus members.

"So, how are you Sara?" I asked her. Sara looked at me and then looked away. I could tell that something was bothering her. Something was wrong with Sara and I had to know.

"Sara, look at me." I told her. She turned her attention to me, and I noticed the look of fear on her face. "Sara, whats the matter?" I asked her.

Sara sighed. "Oh, nothing. Its just-" Sara paused as she brought her gaze to the ground. "Sara, you know you could talk to me about anything." I told her. Sara looked up at me again and finally spoke.

"I just got a call from my Dad. He's sick. Randy and I are flying off to see him later on tonight. I just hope its not anything that bad." Sara shook her head.

"Im sure your Dad is going to be fine Sara. He's a tough guy. Im sure he'll be healthy in no time." I told her.

Sara looked at me with hope in her eyes. "You really think so?" She asked me.

"Of course." I told her.

Sara smiled a little bit as she stared deeply into thought. After a few minutes, Sara shook her head and looked at me again. "I dont know John. I just dont want to lose him. Im really scared." Sara sobbed.

I held her hand. "Sara, just have faith that your father will make it through this. Have faith that you will make it through this as well. I know you can Sara. You are a strong, beautiful young woman. Just have faith. I have faith in you."

"Just like I have faith in you." Sara smiled when she remembered the time she spent with John watching the night stars.

Sara is a beautiful young woman. I wish she stop beating herself up all the time, and start looking at the brighter things in life. She is strong, just like her brother and I know she can make it through the pain she might have to suffer with her father, thats if he does happen to go so soon. When I look at Sara, I see, promise, I see, hope, beauty, faith. I see a woman who still manages to put a smile on her face after all the pain she's recently been through. Thats what I admire and love most about Sara. She's so down to earth, and she's not like most divas around Raw, Smackdown, or NXT. Its that which makes her also unique.

I lay down as I stare at the ceiling again, and drift into the future and what it holds for me. David's words were constantly ringing through my ears. I just cant get over the fact that out of all people, _he _would say something like that.

"_There's hope for you John." _

At least I hope so.

**Review! :) **


	13. Sara's POV: When I Look At John

**Sara's POV**

"David" I called after David who turned around smirking at me. "I dont understand. Why would you say something like that to John?" I asked him.

David thought about it for a moment. "Well, when there's evil, good will rise up against it, even if that good happens to be in the tree of evil that one seed has produced." David told me.

"What does that mean?" I asked him. David shook his head irrated.

"Let me spell it out for you Sara. Wade is the evil seed. He created this group, this tree, Nexus. Now do I need to spell this one out for you too because I think its pretty clear who are the ones standing out from Nexus." David told me.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" I asked him. David leaned forward to me, and lowered his voice into a whisper.

"Im saying there's some good in Nexus. And Im not just talking about John." With those final words from David, he walked away from me leaving me thinking. Is David one of those good people in Nexus? No. No. That cant be. David Otunga? I never thought of him to be one of those good guys. Yet I wouldnt blame him for rebelling against Wade. I mean, seeing the actions from the Wade Barrett himself, was crazy. I never seen Wade go crazy like that before. Hurting David, almost killing John...I cant think what else he could do crazy. I dont want him to hurt Randy, Eve, or myself. And I surely dont want him to hurt John.

I sighed as I stared at the hospital door waiting for Randy to walk in soon. I hope he's okay. After a few minutes, a door opened and in came Randy. I sighed with relief as I embraced him with a hug.

"My God, Randy you had me worried." I told him. Randy smirked at me. "You? Worried about me? There's a shock." Randy joked as I punched his arm.

"Dad called, he's waiting for us." Randy informed me. I looked back down the hall. "Can I at least say goodbye to John?" I asked him.

"You know I dont like Cena, but the only reason why I went after Wade for what he did because I knew." Randy told me. My eyes widened. He knew? Knew what?

"K-know what?" I manged to say.

"That you love John." Randy told me. I gasped and covered my mouth.

"How did you-" I was cut off by Randy answering my question.

"I saw you making googly eyes at John when we had our first encounter with Nexus." Randy chuckled. I punched Randy again.

"This is not funny Randy. Im very serious when it comes to my feelings." I said as I glared at him. Randy stopped laughing and cleared his throat. "The point is, I only went after Wade because John is the reason why you go to Raw happy, John is the reason for your happiness. No matter how much I cant stand John Cena, I have to do whatever I can from not punt kicking him in the skull because I know he makes you happy. Im happy when your happy." Randy told me sincerely.

I couldnt help but smile. "Randy, thank you." I hugged him again when I went my way down the hall to see John again.

I opened the door and seen John turn to me and smiled the brightest smile I ever seen. He has such a beautiful smile. "Hey Sara, I thought you left." John said to me as I walked inside.

"I didnt. I was waiting for Randy, and now he's here, so I just wanted to say bye." I told him as I approached his bedside and stroked his face.

"I'll see you at Raw next week. Hopefully. Are you injured that bad John?" I asked him. "Not really, just a few vocal damages on my neck." I noticed how John's voice was somewhat weak. His smooth and beautiful voice, ruined by Wade. John's voice is always music to my ears.

"I'll be at Raw, Im just not competing." John told me. "Great. Im happy you'll be able to attend to Raw." I told him.

John smiled. "Yeah, I get to see you." I couldnt help but blush. John always has a way with words and he always has a way to make me smile.

"I hope everything goes okay with your Dad." John said to me with hope in his voice. "Thanks." I said to him. "I'll see you around John." I said to him as I got up and started to head for the door.

"Bye Sara." John waved to me as I did the same. I went out the door, closing it behind me. John. John has such a kind soul. When I look at John, I see a man who haves passion in what he does, has that never give up attitude which I truly adore. When I look at John, I see his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes, eyes that'll look through all the bad times and see the light in things. John always has a way to make my heart smile, and my heart skips a beat everytime I see him. When I look at John, I cant help but smile, because I know John is a good man. He's willing to protect me, or any other girl, he's willing to put me first instead of himself, or any of his friends. When I look at John, I see love. I love John, and I wish I can have the guts to tell him that to his face.

{xxx}

I walked in my father's house of St. Louis, Missouri when I noticed everything seemed to be just the way it was when I was little. I smiled at the memories as Randy walked around the house calling for our father.

"Dad? Dad! Where are you?" Randy called.

We went upstairs and called for him but no answer. This wasnt like him at all. Even if my Dad was sick really bad, he would still manage to answer us. The more Randy called for him, the more I grew concerned and scared.

"Dad?" Randy called as we went downstairs. We paused and stopped at our tracks and I grew horrified at the image I saw. There he was, not laying on the couch, but on the floor. His cowboy hat was off, and my Dad looked awful pale.

"Dad!" Randy and I ran over to him as we picked him up from the floor and put him on the couch. Cowboy Bob Orton, opened his eyes and smiled at what he seen.

"Randy, Sara." My Dad croaked out, he couldnt contain the bright smile on his face. It was pretty obvious that he was happy to see me and Randy. "You came for me." My Dad said to us.

"Of course we did Dad. Sorry it took us so long." Randy sobbed. Randy and I never seen our father like this, he was that guy who will go through any bullshit that came his way. He was a tough guy, to see him like this really broke our hearts.

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Oh Im fine baby girl. Im just happy to see my children home." My dad coughed. "Im so proud of you two. Making a name for yourselves in the WWE, your keeping the Orton family name strong." My dad smiled at the both of us as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Randy, you've become a strong young man, Im very proud to have you as my son. You've matured so fast, and your wrestling career is amazing. Sara, my baby girl, you are a beautiful young woman and one tough cookie. Im so proud to have raised such wonderful children." My dad coughed again, it sounded like his sickness was getting really worse.

"I love the both of you so much. You two made me a man, a changed man. And Im really thankful for that." My Dad coughed again as Randy handed him his cup of water.

"You should get some rest Dad." Randy insisted. He took the pillow, straightened it out a bit and placed it down as my Dad leaned back and fell asleep comfortably on the couch.

I looked at Randy with tears in my eyes. "Oh Randy, I dont want to lose him." I cried as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Shhh, its okay Sara. He'll be fine." Randy told me as he took me into his arms and hugged me as I silently cried to myself.

I hope that Randy was right.

**Review! :) Thanks to Sara, for helping me out with this chapter! :) **


	14. Missing in Action

The week passed and everything seemed to be surprisingly calm. Every week something seemed to happen which would usually occur the likes of Nexus, Wade sending someone to the hospital or something quite more shocking and dangerous.

Wade was making his way down the hall with a smirk on his face when he approached Maryse. "Bonjour Wade, you look really good in your Nexus shirt." Maryse greeted Wade with a seductive smile on her face and rubbed Wade's chest up and down as her smile grew only wider.

"Im glad that you like what you see." Wade smirked. "So, how's everything going with John and Sara?" Wade couldnt help but ask, he always wanted to know what dirty tricks Maryse had up her sleeve.

"Everything seems to be going rather well Wade, my darling." Maryse smiled as she flashed a flirty smile at Wade.

"Thats what I like to hear. So what do you say we take this conversation somewhere else?" Wade asked now showing his devilish grin as Maryse giggled. Meanwhile, another Nexus member was snooping around eavesdropping.

"Wade Barrett, you lucky son of a bitch." David shook his head and couldnt help but laugh to himself as he listened to the conversation going on between the couple. David turned around the corner of the wall, not completely showing himself but from Wade's point of view you could only see his eye widened at what he saw.

"And he has the nerve to talk about John." David shook his head. Wade really doesnt have his head screwed on tight, apparently. And Wade has the nerve to get on John about not being focused. Wade and Maryse parted as they walked away in different directions. David stood up and watched Maryse take off and disappear down the hall.

"Alright Wade, its time to get a taste of your own medicine." David smirked as he took off after Wade, not too fast, but slowly yet cautiously crept up on Wade catching him in just perfect timing.

"And you have the nerve to talk about John huh Wade?" David suddenly said. Wade turned to David and raised his eyebrows at him, looking like he had no idea what David was talking about. "What are you talking about?" Wade asked him.

"You know what Im talking about Barrett. Dont act dumb." David laughed dryly under his breath.

"I dont know what you are talking about. And since when did you call me Barrett? Its Wade, Otunga! And I suggest you watch your tone." Wade warned him.

"And I suggest you go pick on your blister before you go picking on someone else's. If you want to win the WWE championship then you have to stay focused. TLC is just next week, and I dont see how locking boots with Maryse will do you any good on winning the WWE Championship." David laughed.

Wade seethed, David could almost see the smoke blowing out of his ears. "Otunga! Why you little bastard! Get over here!" Quickly turning around, David sprinted off as Wade chased him from behind.

"Otunga! You can run but you cant hide! Come back here you little bastard!" Wade shouted. David was far ahead Wade and he can hear Wade catching up with him. Looking to his left, David ran into a random locker room. When he did, he ran into Sara. Sara almost screamed as she could be seen getting ready for tonight. Sara just got out of the ladies locker room shower, and was surprised to see David busting into her locker room. Before she could scream, David went up to her and put a finger to her lips, quieting her.

"David!" Wade called as he stopped in the middle of the hallways and looked to his left and right. "David when I find you I swear I am going to make your life a living hell." Wade threatened. David crept up behind the door when he could hear Wade loud and clearly. David couldnt help himself but chuckle as Wade ran down the hallway and laughed out loud once he completely left.

"What is going on David? Why are you here?" Sara asked him. David looked up and realized where he was at.

"I am sorry for budging in like this, especially at a time like this. Im sorry Sara. But its just, Im working on a promo with Wade, and he really seems to be into it." David lied. Sara shook her head. "Why'd you tell me to be quiet then? It seemed really serious." Sara asked. David thought about it for a moment and he later gave in.

"Oh what the hell, I'll tell you. Wade and Maryse were all giggly backstage. I overheard their conversation, their _entire _conversation, I heard their sexual slurs, their flirting, I heard so much I almost barfed." David spat.

"So?" Sara shrugged her shoulders.

"So, Wade always talks about how John should stay focused, but he's not even focused on his own WWE title match." David told her. Sara shook her head. "I see."

"Now could you get out now?" Sara asked annoyed. David chuckled.

"Oh, again, so sorry." David said as he exited the locker room and sighed in relief.

{xxx}

Randy was seen walking down the hall ready and pumped for his match against Heath Slater. His mind was thinking clear, and sharp and he was guaranteed to win his match.

However, his thoughts were interrupted.

"Salut Randal." Randy could recognize that thick french accent anywhere.

"Maryse." Randy simply said. "Oh la la, Randy you look _sooooo_ good." Maryse smiled as she wrapped her arms around Randy's neck. "What are you up to now?" Randy asked.

"Oh nothing. I just couldnt help but think that both you and I were destined to be together. Randy, do you want me?" Maryse whispered. Randy shook his head.

"As pleasuring that may sound, no. Sara is waiting for me, she's managing my match tonight." Randy tried to take off but Maryse grabbed his arm.

"Randy, stay with me, and have a drink. Its my pleasure." Maryse whispered as she kissed Randy's neck.

{xxx}

Sara was waiting by Randy's door, waiting for his appearance any time now. She wondered what took Randy so long, and the more she thought about it the more concerned she got about her brother. "Sara." John suddenly called.

Sara turned around and smiled, she embraced John in a hug, as she was very happy to see him. "Where's Randy? His match is about to start." John asked.

Sara looked around more worried as she couldnt see the appearance of Randy yet again. "I dont know. I was wondering the same thing."

{xxx}

"Hey isnt Orton supposed to be facing Slater?" Justin asked. David looked at the television and noticed that Heath was done making his entrance.

"Yeah, strange. He was supposed to make his first entrance." David said as he looked back up at the tv. Randy's music played and after a few minutes, Randy never appeared on the stage yet.

"Hey Darren, you are keeping up with Maryse are you?" Justin asked him. Darren thought for a moment. "Yeah, why?"

David stared into deep space. "Damn it Young! You were supposed to keep an eye on her!" David yelled as he took off out of the hall. Darren was confused.

"What? I did? What did I do wrong?" Darren asked. Justin shook his head.

"She's got Orton."

**Uh-oh, Randy's gone and is in the hands of Maryse. What now? Review and give me your thoughts. **


	15. After Raw

**Note to readers: Drug usage. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up but I figured you could handle it, since we have some pretty mature readers here. Enough talk, story time. :) **

"And the winner by forfeit, Heath Slater." Lillian Garcia announced as the referee lifted Heath's hand up in victory. Sara was seethed, how could Randy just stand her up like that? Yet again, she couldnt be upset at Randy, something had to went wrong.

"John, Randy." Sara was more then ever concerned for her brother, it wasnt like Randy to not show up for a match, so Sara had a bad feeling in her gut that something had to go wrong. Taking her hand, John led Sara out to the hall as he searched for his Nexus members.

"Otunga! Gabriel! Young! Where are you guys?" John called for his three Nexus team mates. Justin suddenly appeared from the hallway to John's left. "John, Sara. Come quick." Justin led John and Sara to Randy's locker room where Randy layed on the floor helplessly. Sara was the first to approach him.

"Randy!" Sara kneeled right next to him where David sat trying to wake Randy up. "Yo! Orton! Wake up!" David tried to shake him up as Randy opened his eyes and giggled. "Whats up with him? He doesnt seem hurt." Darren pointed out. David noticed Randy's eyes and how it seemed to oddly stand out. "Randy sit still, let me see your eyes." David forced Randy's eyelids to open as David observed his eyes.

"She took me to my happy place." Randy giggled.

"His pupils are redilating." David told Sara. Sara shook her head. "I dont understand." Sara said as she looked at Randy's eyes as well.

"Randy, are you on drugs?" David asked him. Randy didnt answer as he only giggled in response. He leaned over and held the empty cup in front of David's face. "She took me to my happy place." Randy giggled.

"I want more." Randy suddenly demanded. David snatched the glass away from Randy as he looked inside the cup. "Of course, Maryse drugged him. She offered him a few drinks and Randy took some, not knowing that she mixed whatever drug she mixed inside, and now Randy is all 'woooo.' David shook his head using Ric Flair's signature 'wooo' to describe the result of Randy being drugged.

"How long do you think he'll be like this?" Sara asked him. "He'll shake it off in a day or two. I dont see Wade's plan right now, involving Randy being drugged." David told her.

John sucked his teeth. "I know Wade's plan." John said shaking his head. John was the referee of the match between Randy and Wade at TLC, and John, being the fair man, was going to call it right down the middle no matter what the future held for him in the WWE. "I'll be back." John said to them as he took off down the hall.

"John?" Sara called for him. "I'll be back Sara, stay here." John disappeared down the hall. Sara shook her head as she seethed at the thought of Maryse. "Dont get me wrong John, I love you. But I really dont think getting at Wade will get a Maryse." Sara took off her necklace and wrapped it around her fist as she took off down the hall in the opposite direction John was walking in.

Darren, David, and Justin exchanged glances and shrugged. "Alright, if we are going to leave him at least put him on the couch inside." David suggested. Grabbing Randy's arm, Darren and Justin lifted Randy to his feet and made him lay on the couch where he layed comfortably.

"I sense that John and Sara want revenge eh?" Justin asked the two men. "I suppose." Darren simply said.

"Change of plans, just so things wont get out of hand, Darren go with Sara and I'll go with John." David told him. "Alright." Darren said as he took off down the hall to catch up with Sara.

"I'll watch Randy." Justin said as he walked back into the locker room. David turned and went after Cena hoping that not much hell would break loose hopefully.

{xxx}

"You were behind it huh?" A voice called. Wade turned to see John making his way up to face him angrily. "I understand you want the WWE championship, and that you'll do anything to do get it in your hands. But Im the referee in this match, and I dont think having Maryse do your dirty work, drugging Randy, messing up his plans and thoughts on how he's going to win against you will cut it with me." John replied as he glared at his Nexus leader.

"Excuse me? But I am the leader and you'll do and accept whatever I say and do. Or else..."

"Or else what? Hit me? Hit me and I'll have you forfeit the match and you'll do the pleasure of watching me walk." John told him. David was seen eavesdropping behind a wall again and smiled when he heard John say that. The plan, was finally being put into action at least.

"You wouldnt." Wade shook his head. John took a step close to Wade standing nose to nose at him, glaring right into the cold eyes that belonged to Wade Barrett.

"I would. I _know _thats all you care about Wade, me being in this group. Hoping that I will carry this group to success. You think I wouldnt know now would you?" John asked as he punched Wade knocking him on the floor.

"John! John! Dont do it! No more, you got your revenge! He's not worth it! And you know it!" David said as he stood in between John and Wade who was on the floor. "And now your defending him Otunga? He put you in the hospital and you have the nerve to defend this son of a bitch!" John yelled enraged.

"John please. Your better then this." David told him. "Screw you Otunga!" John pushed David out of the way and started to attack Wade.

David quickly got on his feet and went after John, grabbing his arms and holding him back. "John! Stop! Calm down! Its over! Its over!" David yelled as he held John back from tearing Wade apart. John yanked out of David's grip and took off, punching the wall furious and irrated over this whole situation. David watched John walk away, he shook his head and sighed.

David looked over at Wade who was staring at him thankful that he saved him from John who was apparently about to tear Wade to shreds.

"Otunga, thank you." Wade thanked him. David just stared at him not saying anything, just wearing a blank expression on his face. He turned and took his way back to the locker room to meet Justin.

{xxx}

Maryse took another sip of a dirty martini and tossed the drink aside. From out of no where, Sara ran and punched Maryse, using her necklace which was wrapped around her face.

"So you think your cute now huh? Going boy to boy, you think thats cute?" Sara yelled as she repeated started to punch Maryse angrily of what she had done just a few minutes ago.

"Stay away from my brother! Stay away from John, and most importantly, stay away from me because next time I see you I will kick your ass!" Sara yelled as she kicked Maryse in the ribs. Maryse screamed as she held her ribs painfully.

"Sara! Sara!" Darren yelled as he ran down the hall to stop Sara from doing anymore damage to Maryse. "Listen to me Sara, if you go down this road, down this road right now as a diva with such ruthless aggression, trust me, you wont like what you find. Please Sara, your smarter then this." Darren pleaded.

After hearing Darren's words, Sara's face softened, less with rage, but more calm. He was right. Sara wasnt like this, she wasnt like this at all. Sara looked at her hands and looked at the necklace wrapped around her right fist. She took it off and put the necklace around her neck again.

Sara smiled down at Maryse who looked at her fearfully "He saved you." Sara told Maryse as she was interrupted by a voice she never expected to hear.

"Sara Orton." Sara turned to see Micheal Cole with his laptop in hand and John standing right beside him. The email buzzer went off, signifying that the anonymous GM was about to deliver a message.

"'Sara and John. As a result of your behavior as long as other behavior surrouding superstars, I will not tolerate unprofessional behavior from WWE superstars. Do you understand how serious this manner is at this moment?'" Micheal Cole spoke for the GM as Sara, John, Darren, and Maryse shook their heads yes, understanding the GM's words.

The buzzer sound went off again, as Micheal Cole spoke again. "Unprofessional behavior equals unprofessional consequences. I would suspend all of you for such display of unprofessional work as a WWE superstar, but dont let it happen again." Micheal Cold spoke again for the GM.

Sara was shocked. She would supsect that at a situation like this, the GM would supsend her and everyone else involved. Sara couldnt help but ask why. "Wait, but why a warning? Wouldnt you suspend us right now?" Sara asked.

The buzzer sounded off again and Micheal Cole looked at Darren. "I have my reasons." Micheal spoke. Everyone turned their attention to Darren

"Do not let this happen again or I will have no choice but to suspend you and everyone else involved." With that being said, Micheal walked away.


	16. Nexus or Against Us?

Randy held an ice pack to his head as Sara sat by his side. "Thats what I get for letting my lust get the best of me. Thats what I get for having the mind of a dog. What the hell is wrong with me? I have a girlfriend, I guess I got a little turned on." Randy shook his head and sighed.

"Dont beat yourself up Randy. You obviously didnt know what Maryse was up to." Sara tried to comfort him. "Yeah but I had to be an idiot and fall for her throwing herself at me when in reality she didnt. I feel like the biggest idiot, I swear Sara this is not like me!" Randy told her.

"Randy, it was only a mistake. You wont do it again. Besides, I took care of Maryse." Sara rubbed her hands together as she remembered Maryse's scream and frightened look on her face when Sara attacked her. Randy looked at Sara, wide eyed. "What did you do?" Randy asked her.

Sara held up her necklace which layed around her neck. "Lets just say I taught Maryse a lesson." Sara smiled. Randy shook his head disgusted.

"You monster!" Randy shouted in disbelief. After a few minutes Randy smiled at Sara. "Im proud of you!" Randy held his arms up toward Sara, and Sara embraced Randy with a hug.

"So you really showed her huh?" Randy asked her. "Yup. Thats exactly what I did. Nobody drugs by big brother and gets away with it." Sara shook her head satisfied at her work. "Thats my little sis!" Randy said giving her a side hug. Randy and Sara were then approached by David and Darren.

"You two okay?" Darren asked the both of them.

"Yeah, we're okay." Sara told the two Nexus members. "Well, at least Im okay. Except I am going to have one hell of a headache." Randy shook his head as he placed the bag of ice on top of his head.

"That drug must've really messed you up huh Randy?" David asked him. Randy raised his eyebrows at him. "Whats that supposed to mean Otunga?" Randy asked him. David thought for a moment. "Im just asking because, I want your mind to be sharp and ready for your match against Wade at TLC." David told him truthfully.

Randy grew confused at the sudden confidence David had for him for his match against Wade at TLC. "Umm, what kind of trickery is this?" Randy asked him. David shook his head. "Oh no. No trickery. Just, I hope that you win against Wade." David told him.

"But what about Cena?" Randy asked him. David shook his head and waved his hand like losing John Cena is no problem to him. "Dont worry about John. Just win. Please win. I'll make sure John will call it down the middle as the referee." David told him truthfully. Randy and Sara even grew more confused at David's verbal action.

"Uhh, David, are you feeling okay?" Sara asked him. "Im perfectly fine. Im not on drugs, Im not drinking. Im just being truthful. Thats all." David told her. With that being said, David turned and walked away leaving only Darren, Sara and Randy. "Darren? Do you know anything about David and this whole situation?" Randy asked him. Darren held his hands up. "I dont know whats wrong with him." Darren told Randy.

"You sure?" Sara asked him. Darren shrugged his shoulders. "I am pretty sure I have no idea who that man is." Darren played along pointing down the hallway where David disappeared to. Feeling awkward, Darren hurried off down the hall.

"David? What the hell was that?" Darren asked him. David looked at Darren. "Look, I heard that Wade and Maryse are planning to attend WWE Superstars on Thursday. And I think, I think thats when I will reveal the plan." David told him as he started to walk off again.

Darren didnt move. He was shocked at the sudden statement. "Wait, so your putting an end to it?" Darren asked him. David looked at him in the eye. "No. Revealing the plan will only cause more drama. But I figured with the plan being revealed and what I have in store for Wade, will put Randy in the driver seat for winning on Sunday." David told him.

"So wait, you said Sara had something to do with the plan?" Darren reminded him. David stopped in his tracks and started to stroke his chin. "Sara." David said to himself as he went into complete deep thought.

David looked up at Darren and started to walk away. "David!" Darren called. "I'll be right back! Stay here!" David hurried off down the hall until he disappeared. Darren just watched him leave, wondering what kind of trouble David was going to start now.

While walking, David walked passed John's locker room and inside stood Sara and John talking with each other. "Perfect timing." David whispered to himself. "Wade." David now ran down the hallway as quick as he can.

{xxx}

Wade was seen talking with Maryse when David approached the two of them. "Wade. John wants you. He needs to talk to you about something, and its really important." David told him. "Alright, thank you Otunga. Maryse come-" Wade was cut off by David's voice.

"No! Actually Maryse, Micheal told me to come and get you. The anonymous GM has some news." David told her. "Okay. I'll see you later." Maryse called to Wade as the couple waved goodbye as they went on their separate ways. "So what does the GM want with me?" Maryse asked him.

"Oh, the GM has very important news to tell you. He wants to meet in a very special place." David approached a door and opened it. Maryse looked at David confused. "But its just a supply closet." Maryse said to him.

"Exactly." David smirked, and with that being said, David quickly pushed Maryse into the closet and locked it as he took off down the hall. "DAVID! DAVID OTUNGA! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Maryse started to curse in french as David disappeared down the hall.

{xxx}

"How's your Dad?" John asked Sara. Sara frowned at the thought of her father, the image of him just lying helplessly on the ground burned in her mind. "It looks like his sickness is getting worse." Sara told him.

John shook his head. "Im sorry Sara. Im sure he'll get better. Just have faith." John told her. Sara started to tear up. "I dont want to lose him John. Thats my Dad!" Sara cried out. John took Sara in his arms and hugged her as Sara cried.

"Why does this happen to me?" Sara asked. "Its alright Sara. Everything's going to be just fine." John cooed. Meanwhile, behind the scenes, Wade was secretly observing the couple as he seethed in anger. He had to do something about Sara.

{xxx}

David entered in his locker room, he looked around as everything was basically covered with Nexus. David shook his head and sat down. He sighed as all the events that occurred around him obviously stressed him out. He looked at his arms, were Nexus bands were seen wrapped around his muscular arms.

Reaching for each band, David took them off and tossed them on the ground and stared at him. He started to question his WWE career, and how he got here. NXT. Of course, he debuted as an NXT rookie. Even though he was eliminated, and didnt win, he still remained a WWE superstar and it was all because of Wade forming a group called Nexus. Thats why David remains here as a WWE superstar, because of the formation of Nexus.

David took one last look at the Nexus bands on the floor and sighed. He never thought he find himself, asking this question, the question that put his WWE career at stake. He didnt really understand why he was battling with himself about this, he was only doing this for the better of Nexus. But the question that he had forced himself to ask sended shivers up and down his spine.

_Am I Nexus or Against us?_

**What do you guys think? Nexus or against us? Review :)**


	17. Another Night At NXT

It was NXT and Wade was plotting something to make sure John will be focused on his match when it came to TLC. He planned it all by himself and soon he was going to inform his Nexus members on the plan. Speaking of Wade, he was seen walking down the hall with a satisfied smirk on his face. He was looking for Maryse, he needed her to be apart of his plan, in order to get to Sara, he had to get through Randy first. Wade was going to let some of his Nexus members to take care of John. While walking, Wade spotted Maryse who seemed to happy at first but then frowned at the sight of Wade.

"Hey, whats the matter?" Wade tried to hug Maryse but she pushed him away and started to curse in French. "You need to talk to Otunga. Yesterday, he pushed me in the supply closet and left me there for two hours! It took a WWE Official to open the door once they heard me screaming my lungs out Wade!" Maryse yelled.

"Alright, alright, calm down. I'll talk to him." Wade insisted. Maryse stomped her foot. "CALM DOWN? Im not going to calm down! I've been in there for 2 hours, 2 hours Wade, and you want me to calm down? Something is up with Otunga? And if your not going to take care of it, I will." Maryse told him simply.

"Maryse, I need you to do me a favor. Keep Orton busy while I take care of Sara, alright?" Wade asked her.

"Fine. As you wish, but you need to talk to Otunga." Maryse demanded. "Alright, Maryse, now go." With that being said, Maryse walked off irrated of the whole situation she was put in last night at Raw. Wade then proceeded down the hall when he just spotted David.

"David, is there a problem?" Wade asked him. David narrowed his eyebrows. "Problem? No problem." David shook his head.

"Dont play dumb with me Otunga. Maryse tells me you locked her in the closet last night at Raw." Wade asked. David just stared at him and slowly shook his head.

"I dont know what she's talking about." David told him as he attempted to walk away but was stopped by Wade again. "Otunga. What happened yesterday? Did you really locked her in the supply closet?" Wade asked him.

"No, she...tripped. And she locked herself in the closet and I didnt know how to open the door so I just ran away like an idiot." David snorted at the lousy excuse he made.

"Dont lie to me." Wade snarled. "Im not lying! Those doorknobs can are very complicated to turn." David told him simply. "Well for whatever reason it was. Dont let it happen again. Maryse is an important piece to Nexus you hear?" Wade told him.

"Yeah a _very_ important piece to you, Barrett." David mumbled. "What was that Otunga?" Wade asked him.

"Yes, you are right, Wade, Maryse is an important piece to Nexus." David redeemed himself. "Thats what I like to hear." Wade walked away to meet the rest of his Nexus members as David stood shaking his head.

"Dumbass. I cant believe that he actually went through with that doorknob excuse. Yet again, I cant believe I even said that. What the hell is wrong with me?"

{xxx}

"Alright, Nexus. Sara Orton, is my main target. I will be going after her while Maryse will keep Orton busy and you guys will keep Cena busy you hear? This will probably be the only way Cena will stay focused and will probably stay in Nexus. Because I certainly dont want Cena to leave Nexus and leave Orton as WWE Champion. So lets get a move on everyone." Wade demanded.

Justin and Darren were horrified to hear this. "Wait, Wade. Dont you think me and Darren should take care of Sara? Because you have to get ready for your match in just a few minutes and at TLC. Remember you were going through those training sessions with that trainer? Watching match tapes of Orton wrestling, you know, to see what Randy has in store for you?" Justin asked.

"Nonsense. I can still take care of Sara along the way." Wade insisted. "But-" Justin was cut off.

"But nothing, I am your leader and you will do as I say." Wade replied bitterly.

"Okay, well, Darren is going to let Otunga know of the plan." Justin said looking right at Darren and blinking at him, signaling him to go warn David.

"Young." Wade called.

"Oh, right." Darren quickly made his way out of the door and went to go find David.

{xxx}

"Hey Randy, where are you going?" Maryse asked him.

"Whats it look like Maryse? I have to get ready for my match, that all of a sudden I have. I thought I was free tonight. Then at a last minute notice, I get notified that I have a match next." Randy shook his head. Maryse smiled satisfied at her work.

"Oh, okay. Well, good luck in your match." Maryse called as she watched Randy take off.

"Too easy, poor little Sara will never see it coming." Maryse shook her head as she laughed bitterly. She took off down the hall and disappeared.

{xxx}

"David! Wade, he's going to get Sara!" Darren told him. David's eyes widened.

"What? When did he decide this?" David asked him.

"Not too long ago. In our locker room. He said Nexus is keeping Cena busy, and Maryse talked to Steph about Randy having a match tonight even though he really didnt." Darren told him.

"Wait, what about Orton?" David asked again.

"Maryse talked to Stephanie about Orton having a match tonight, when he really isnt supposed to have one. He was supposed to be free tonight and now he has a match. Leaving Sara..." Darren was cut off.

"Free." David finished off for him.

"What are we going to do?" Darren asked him. David stroked his chin.

"We cant let Wade get to Sara first. So we gotta beat him to the punch." David simply said.

{xxx}

John was in his locker room trying to text Sara, but for some reason, she would text back. "Maybe her phone is dead. Never mind I have to tell Sara this in person anyway." John stood up and headed out to the hall. "Sara!" John called. He tried to hurry up down the hall but he was stopped by Heath.

"John! Come now! Wade needs us in the locker room. Its about TLC." Heath told him.

"Can it wait a bit Slater?" John asked him.

"No right now." Heath told him. Turning around, John followed Heath back to the locker room. Meanwhile, from the ladies locker room, Sara came out and started to head down the hallway when she spotted something.

She approached the items to examine it, it actually turned out to be two Nexus bands. Sara picked them up and looked around. "Hello? John? Are these-" Sara stopped when she noticed someone walking down the hall.

Backing away, Sara tried to hurry down the hall to try and find John, but instead, someone grabbed her, pulling her back behind a wall where both Sara and this complete stranger cant be seen, covering Sara's mouth, preventing her from screaming.

"If you keep quiet, he wont find us." David cooed in Sara's ear. Sara and David watched Wade walk down the halls angrily calling for Sara. "SARA!" Wade called, he was determined to get his hands on Sara and make sure she never interferes with John or Nexus again.

Sara closed her eyes, confused and frightened on why Wade was looking for her in the first place. But thankful that David caught her in time. She didnt know what Wade could have done to her without David swooping in.

"Im not going to hurt you, if we make out of this okay then I'll tell you everything I have planned okay?" David whispered. Sara shook her head in response as Wade searched for Sara, growing more angry everytime he looked only to find no Sara in sight.

"Sara! I dont know where you are! But once I find you, Im going to make sure you never come between John and Nexus ever again!" Wade yelled. He got so frustrated that he threw a chair against the wall like a mad man. Tears fell out of Sara's eyes as she silently cried.

"Shhhh." David cooed. As they both finally watched Wade take off in anger.

{xxx}

Walking back to the locker room area, took a quick shower in his locker room and put on fresh clothes. He went into the hallways to look for Sara.

"Sara?" Randy called. No answer. Strange. This wasnt like Sara at all, Randy thought to himself. "Sara!" Randy called this time more alarmed. Where could have Sara gone?

"John, have you seen Sara?" Randy asked when he spotted John.

John shook his head. "No I havent see her at all actually. I was looking for her until I got stopped by Heath. Why? Is something wrong?" John asked him.

"I cant find Sara." Randy grew frustrated and concerned for his sister. "Sara!" Randy called. "Sara!" John called as well.

"Where are you?"

**Review please! **


	18. WWE Superstars

**A/N: Wow! 102 reviews! You know, I never thought this story will become quite popular but I have a feeling that this story will beat out my story, Despair, which has 127 reviews! :D Thanks for reviewing you guys! I really appreciate it! **

Its been a day since Sara's disappearance, and today was Thursday, WWE Superstars. Randy hasnt gotten any sleep since Tuesday, when Sara disappeared. The same would probably go for John too. They both loved Sara dearly, and they couldnt understand why someone would kidnap somebody like Sara. She was perfect as a person, she wouldnt do anything to hurt anybody or anything.

"Where do you think she is?" Eve asked Randy who was constantly pacing back and forth.

"I dont know Eve. If I knew I would've found her! Dad is going to kill me if I dont find her!" Randy complained. "Oh, Sara, where are you?" Randy asked.

John walked in. "Did you find her?" Randy asked him. John shook his head. "No, I didnt. Not yet. I dont understand, wouldnt she be here?" John asked.

"Yeah, she knew Randy was going to WWE Superstars, I expected her to show up tonight." Eve replied.

"Yeah, but she didnt. She's somewhere, probably hurt, cold, wondering where I am right now, and when I am going to save her." Randy finally sat down and slumped in his seat.

"Thats my baby sister. And she'll be all I have if my Dad goes..." Randy sobbed. Eve walked over to Randy and comforted him. "Come on Randy, we'll find Sara. We just cant give up and we have to pray that she is safe." Eve told him while rubbing his back.

John stared into space, into complete deep thought. "Wade." John went back out of the hallway and looked for Wade.

{xxx}

"Sara? Sara? Are you awake?"

Opening her eyes, Sara found herself staring at David who was waving his hand in front of her face. Sara lifted herself from a bed and looked around at her surroundings. "Where are we?" Sara asked.

"We're in a hotel. I couldnt bring you to WWE Superstars knowing that Wade was going to be there. He wants you done, gone, he wants to make sure you never come between Nexus and John again." David told her.

"Thats terrible. You guys are terrible. We're you seriously trying that hard to keep me and John apart?" Sara asked him. "We." David paused as he looked at Sara.

"There's no I in we. You dont spell we, with the letters m and e." David told her. Sara grew confused. "I dont understand, what are you trying to say?" Sara asked.

"Im...Im not them." David mumbled. There was a moment of silence.

"I am not...Nexus." David told her. Sara couldnt believe her ears. "Your not Nexus?" Sara asked for confirmation. David dug in his pockets and pulled out his two Nexus bands and tossed it on the floor. He went in his gym back and took out his Nexus t-shirt and threw that on the floor as well.

David shook his head. "Im done Sara."

Sara stared at the Nexus attire that was laying on the floor.

"I know your probably waiting for an explanation." David told her. "David, whats going on?"

"I dont understand this was all supposed to benefit Nexus, but I really didnt think Wade would take it this far." David told himself. "I think its time to let you know whats what. Look Sara, Wade is looking for you. I cant just hide you forever, so I have to turn you into Wade."

David noticed Sara's face which grew frightened at the idea. "But dont worry, I will protect you Sara. I wont let Wade do anything to hurt you. Me, Justin and Darren, we'll be there. Watching your back." David told her.

"Okay, okay Im in." Sara agreed.

{xxx}

"Wade? Where's Sara? What the hell did you do with her?" John asked him. "I dont know what your talking about." Wade said.

"Dont act dumb Wade! Tell me! What did you do with Sara! Where is she?" John asked him again. "I told you Cena, I dont know what you are talking about!" Wade yelled.

"Why is it any of your concern anyway Cena?" Wade asked him.

John grew angry. "Why? Because I LOVE HER!" John low blowed Wade and was ready to ground and pound his Nexus leader.

"I'm telling you. If you hurt her, I swear Wade, I will hurt you 10x worse. Now tell me, where is Sara?" John asked him.

"Wade! David is missing!" Heath informed his Nexus leader. Wade looked at his team members and looked at everyone. He noticed that everyone was here execpt for Wade, even Darren and Justin were here too.

"Otunga..." John mumbled. "Where is that son of a bitch?" John growled.

"Wait! John, you dont understand!" Justin shouted.

"What do you mean I dont understand? I think its pretty damn obvious whats happening. Wade, I am warning you. There is a side no one, not even you has ever seen. Dont bring that man out Wade. Now tell me, where the hell is Sara?" John yelled.

"John! I dont know where she is!" Wade told him truthfully. "Yeah, you say that now. Its obvious that you set Otunga up to take Sara away from me!" John yelled, with tears filling his eyes.

"Yo! We just got word from Steph, we have a match. All of us. Me and John vs Wade and Heath." Randy informed the gentlemen. "You better get ready Wade, because Im not going to go easy on you." John told him as he got up and made his way down the hall, it was pretty obvious that he was looking forward to the match.

Justin's phone vibrated as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Justin, I need to talk to you and Darren in person." _David said on the other line. "David? What the hell? John is seethed. Where is Sara?" Justin whispered.

_"She's safe and with me. I need to talk to you right now. Sara knows whats what. Now we need to talk about how we are going to set this up." _

"Darren, we have to go. Its David, and its urgent."

**Review! :D So, David told Sara about his plan, and told her that he's finished with Nexus. So now we know that David is a good guy now huh? So, does anyone know David's plan now? Or do I have to keep writing? **


	19. Truce

**A/N: Pay attention to what Maryse says to Wade when they argue. Hint, hint. ;) **

Darren and Justin were making there way to meet David, who told them to meet them in a hotel where Sara was being kept. "We better hurry up before Wade notices we are soon gone." Darren said as he and Justin stepped out of the car and made their way in the hotel.

"David" They made it up to the suite when Sara opened the door. 

"Oh hey Sara. Where's David?" Darren asked. "He's in the living room." Sara pointed to where David was lighting the fire pit. "Oh, perfect timing. Take off your bands, and your shirts and come with me." David told them. They both did as they were told as they followed David into the living room where the fire was lit and next to the fire pit stood a trash can.

"Allow me. I know I said I was doing this for the better of Nexus, but now-" David lifted his shirt and looked at the trash can. "Now Im doing this for myself." David treating his Nexus t-shirt as if it were a basketball took a shot, a loud thud was heard signifying that David threw his Nexus t-shirt in the trash.

"I am not Nexus, but Im against us." With that being said, David tossed the Nexus bands into the fire pit. David looked at Darren. "Your turn."

Darren gripped onto his shirt. "I may not be Nexus anymore, but this is truly, for the better of Nexus." Darren tossed his t-shirt in the trash. He then took off his Nexus bands and approached the fire. "This too is for your own good Wade, so Im not Nexus, Im against us." Darren tossed his bands in the fire.

All eyes were on Justin. "Im tired of being judged." Justin walked over and forcefully slammed his t-shirt in the trash can. "But I think Im better of not Nexus, but against us." Justin tossed his bands into the pit of fire.

"So this is it huh David?" Darren asked. David stared at the Nexus bands slowing burning away. "Yup. This is it. This is the end for us." David told him. "Its been a wild crazy ride fellas." David turned and patted his two buddies on the shoulders.

"Its nice to see you guys standing up for yourselves." Sara told the three gentlemen.

"It feels good." Darren smiled.

"Yeah, I know it does." Sara smiled.

"So, David, what are we going to do about Wade and Sara? Wade wants Sara and John is going crazy without her. So what do you think we should do? How are we going to let everyone know the plan?" Justin asked.

David thought for a moment. "I was going to say Smackdown, but then I thought why not Saturday Nights Main Event. That's one day before TLC and announcing our plan will definitely throw him off a bit." David suggested.

"I think thats a good idea. Thats when we'll bring Sara out right?" Darren asked.

"Yeah, and that's when we'll give her back to John and Randy." Justin replied.

"Right. What about you Sara?" David asked her. Sara shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever it takes to get me out of here then Im good." Sara said simply.

"Alright, Saturday it is then."

{xxx}

The tag team match between Randy and John against Wade and Heath didnt really end too well. Of course, Wade had to be the one to do a dirty move and got himself DQ'd on purpose. John was seethed, Randy too. They both kind of expected that kind of action from Wade Barrett. He and Heath walked out of the ring smirking as John and Randy shared a little bit of words in the ring. They werent exactly finished with Wade or Heath yet, more specifically Wade.

{xxx}

"Maryse, did you find them?" Wade asked as he approached Maryse backstage.

"No, I cant find them anywhere. I dont understand how your people can just disappear in thin air like that? You need to keep a better eye on what your team mates are doing." Maryse shook her head.

"HEY! Dont you question my leadership over Nexus! I brought you into this plan and I can easily take you out Maryse!" Wade yelled.

"Well I am sorry Wade. Its not my fault that you are too busy obsessing over John being in Nexus period! Thats all you care about anyway, is John being in Nexus and power! You know things were a lot better off before you formed Nexus, and I'll bet things will be better off if you got kicked out yourself! You need to take the time and look around to see whats going on because I am tired of doing it for you Wade!" Maryse snapped.

"She's got a point Barrett." Wade turned to see Justin standing in the doorway leading outside.

"What the hell are you talking about Gabriel?" Wade asked. Justin shook his head and pointed behind Wade when from out of no where, came John as he attacked Wade. Randy came by and stomped on Wade as Justin stood and watched him.

"Gabriel! Help!" Wade called, but Justin didnt move. He just stood there watching and smirking at Wade brutally getting beat up by John and Randy.

"Didnt I tell you I wasnt going to go easy on you?" John asked him.

"I'll see you at TLC, playboy." Randy laughed as he pushed his head.

Wade layed painfully on the ground when he met Justin's gaze. Justin shook his head disappointed in his Nexus leader. "So oblivious, so easily seduced." Justin said as he walked toward Wade's fallen body and kneeled right next to him.

"But you know Wade, nothing worthwhile is easy." Justin chuckled as he patted Wade's head, stepping over his beaten up body and walked away.

{xxx}

"Now what? I mean, we got back at Wade but we still havent found Sara." John said to Randy as they were both seen walking down the halls and on their way to the exist.

"I'm sure she'll be fine John. I know her, she's my sister. But I know she's out there somewhere. I just wish she called, and let me know where she was." Randy sighed.

"You know Randy, I have to admit, Im afraid I misjudged you." John told him. Randy looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Randy asked.

"I said Im afraid I misjudged you." John told him. Randy thought for a moment and looked at John.

"I guess I can say the same about you too John. Your not as bad as I thought you were. I mean, unlike any guys here, you know how to treat a woman, more specifically my sister since you love her." Randy told him. John looked at him surprised.

"Lets just say I know these things okay?" Randy told him. "So what do you say Randy? We put our differences aside for Sara and call it a truce?" John stuck out his hand as Randy stared at it.

Randy reached out and firmly grabbed John's hand and shook it. "Truce."

**Review. **


	20. Saturday Night's Main Event

**A/N: Alright, everyone, pay attention closely. I will try and explain David's plan in detail that way you can understand it...on second thought, his plan is actually pretty simple and Im surprised no one has guessed what his plan is. Sara, you attempted to guess what his plan is, and after you are done reading this you should be very proud of yourself! :D **

**Oh and Sara's attack on Maryse, was actually inspired by Eve's attack on Maryse. If interested, I'll post a youtube link of it on my profile just so you guys can see what Im talking about. Funny video by the way! XD And Randy's confrontation with Maryse was actually inspired by Randy's confrontation with Vickie Guerrero. I'll post a youtube link of that too if you guys dont remember.**

It was Saturday, Saturday Nights Main Event, the day will David reveal his plan and finally let everyone know of his rebellion against Nexus, more importantly Wade. David, Sara, Darren, and Justin were about to enter in the arena as David looked at the two former Nexus members and Sara, asking for confirmation if they are ready or not.

He looked at everyone as they shook their head in agreement. "Lets go." Opening the door, everyone went inside and started to head down the hallway when David stopped. "Take Sara to the locker room. I have to tell Wade about Sara's 'capture.'" With that being said, David took off alone as Justin and Darren obeyed David's command.

{xxx}

Randy was seen staring off into deep space as John tried to snap him back to reality. "Randy, Randy focus." John said snapping his fingers in front of Randy's face. Turning to look at John, Randy finally spoke.

"You know, I keep thinking that we're forgetting something...or perhaps someone." Randy told him. John looked at him confused. "You lost me at someone." John told him.

Randy blinked. "I'm sure we got everyone back for what they did right? Why do I have a feeling that I am forgetting someone?" Randy asked him.

"I'm still confused." John shook his head.

Randy thought for a moment as he remembered himself being drugged and how dumbfounded he was. Then he remembered the person responsible of drugging him.

"Maryse..." Randy replied.

"What about her?" John asked.

Randy stood up. "No one drugs me and gets away with it. And besides, she took part of Nexus devious schemes anyway." Randy told him.

"What are you saying? Are you saying you are willing to go out there and give Maryse a RKO or something?" John asked.

"As tempting as that sounds, no. I am willing to give Maryse a night to remember. And besides, I'll leave that to Sara thats if she happens to just show up out of the blue tonight." Randy told John as he laced his boots.

"From what I hear, she'll be at ringside watching my match with Daniel Bryan. So I'll make sure I'll give her a night to remember up close and personal." Randy finally finished lacing his boots and walked out.

"I seriously dont like where this is going. Randy Orton, you crazy son of a bitch." John laughed as he sat down and turned on the tv ready to see Randy appear at any moment.

{xxx}

"Wade." David called as Wade turned around to see David and grew confused on why he wasnt in proper uniform.

"Otunga, where's your uniform?" Wade asked.

"In the garbage, but that really doesnt matter right now." David laughed it off like it was some sort of a joke to him which really confused Wade.

"I got Sara." David told him. "Really? Well, where is she?" Wade asked him.

"She's with me. Now if you want to take care of her, I suggest we take it out to the ring. Dont you agree? So all the WWE fans can see Sara's face get pummeled right Wade?" David played it off, but he was hoping for Wade to say yes so John and Randy can join the party too.

"You know, that doesnt sound much of a bad idea. Fine. Tonight, as our promo, we bring out Sara Orton, and we'll teach her." Wade smiled evily as David stared at him.

"Yes we are. We'll sure show her!" David was having too much fun putting on a show for Wade, he had to stop before he ends up blurting out something by mistake, something like his plan.

"Thats the spirit Otunga! Now go get Sara ready." Wade told him as he walked off and disappeared down the hall. David smiled and shook his head.

"Sucker." David laughed as he took off in the other direction of the hallway.

{xxx}

"Here's your winner, Randy Orton!" Lillian Garcia announced as Randy stood in the ring staring into deep space. For a moment, he forgot the real reason why he came out her, beside that fact that he had a match. But turning around to bring his intense viper stare at Maryse, he finally realized why.

At first, Maryse wasnt paying any attention to what was going on in the ring, but once she did, she grew frightened at Randy's glare. Sure, Maryse was one of those divas who wouldnt be afraid of anything, she was one of those cocky divas who wouldnt let anything so small bother her. But according to Maryse, that would be a huge understatement, because even the smallest stare from Randy Orton, The Viper, the crazed viper, would scare her.

Randy held his head as he could feel his IED mode coming onto him, and he was trying his best to control it. Feeling it slip away, Randy got on his fists and pounded on the mat, glaring at Maryse as she grew frightened at the sight. Randy slithered out of the ring as he made his way toward Maryse still glaring at Maryse. Maryse backed up in her chair as Randy approached her.

"Randy, please. Please dont hurt me." Maryse begged.

"You drugged me." Randy mumbled as he stepped closer to observe Maryse's frightened eyes. Maryse didnt know what to do, all she could do was close her eyes. She never been RKOed before but seeing other superstars get RKOed sended shivers up her spine. Even if she wasnt a vitcum of Randy's devastating finisher, she knew just by watching it that it hurts like hell. Taking an RKO from Randy, people would go home having one hell of a headache.

Maryse screamed as she managed to get passed Randy and made her way onto the ramp. Randy smiled as he watched Maryse disappear.

Maryse ran until she looked back only to notice that Randy wasnt chasing after her. Feeling relieved, Maryse sat in a chair as she called for a make up artist.

An elderly women came with a brush in hand, and started to powder, and blemish Maryse's body with body powder.

"Omigosh, what a night. Can you imagine staring into the eyes that is Randy Orton? I swear, I thought he was going to RKO me." Maryse held her hand to her chest as she relaxed. "But he didnt. Ha. I got away from The Randy Orton." Maryse smirked as she returned to being the cocky diva she is.

"You know, I dont understand why somebody like John Cena or anyone in the WWE Universe would like someone like Sara Orton? I mean she has no personality, no charisma, and she's such a little whore. And do you see the outfits she wears? Ugh. Makes me want to puke." Maryse explained.

Sara approached the make up artist from behind, as the make up artist let Sara take control of Maryse's make up, without Maryse actually knowing. "You see, thats why Im marked as one of the most dominant divas in the WWE." Maryse laughed. Sara reached for the body powder and started to pour it all over Maryse.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?" Maryse asked as she stood up to wipe the powder off of her. Maryse turned around to see Sara laughing at her.

"You little bitch!" Maryse yelled as she threw the chair aside and attempted to grab Sara but Sara slapped Maryse which made her brace herself on a table. Sara grabbed Maryse by the hair and started to repeatedly bang Maryse's head on the table.

"You thought I would forget huh? Huh Maryse? Thats what happens when you mess with me!" Sara yelled as she continues to bang Maryse's head on the table when the referees came and grabbed Sara and pulled her away from Maryse who was screaming in pain.

"How does that feel you clown! You better stay in the damn circus! I swear I'll shove those french croissants up your ass next time I see you bitch!" Sara yelled as Maryse held her face while laying on the ground.

{xxx}

Nexus theme music boomed through the arena as Wade came out leading Nexus along with the rest of the Nexus members with Sara in the mixture as well. Everyone made it in the ring as Wade grabbed a microphone and stepped in the ring and stood in the middle.

Sara was seen standing beside David, Justin, and Darren, who seemed to be the only ones standing out from Nexus not in uniform, which confused everyone watching, and everyone in Nexus.

"John Cena. For weeks now, I've been trying to get you to focus on giving me the one thing I look for, and thats the WWE Championship. And lately I couldnt help but notice that your mind has been on something...as a matter of fact someone to be more specific." Wade said as he looked over at Sara.

"The result...I got her. And I figured I teach Sara something about minding her own business, and I figured I teach you about how to pay attention. Cena, if you want to spare Sara for yourself, then I advise you come out here right now." Wade said into the microphone as John's music was now being played. Both Randy and John came out into the ring as now Nexus, Sara, John and Randy were now in the ring together.

"Why would you do this Wade? Why would you kidnap Sara she did absolutely nothing to you, nothing to harm you at all Wade! And you kidnap her!" John yelled.

"See you dont understand she's hurting my chances of winning against Randy to receive the WWE title. She's hurting your chances of staying in Nexus!" Wade yelled. Things got a little bit heated up as both John and Wade started to argue. David grabbed the microphone.

"SHUT UP!" David screamed at the two gentlemen. John did as he was told as Wade stared at him wide eyed, and shocked at the sudden reaction. "I have something to say. I have something to say to everybody, so Wade you better open your ears because I know you are going to have a problem listening." David said into the mic.

"First off, Wade, shut up! I've been sick of hearing your mouth run entirely too much, and I for one had enough of it! So just shut up! Shut up about the title, shut up about Cena, just shut up. Because apparently you've done too much talking enough to even stop to listen to any of us members of Nexus." David told him.

"Now, Wade, all you've been doing is obsessing over the fact that John is in Nexus. And because of it, its driving you mad. You are so obsessed with power that its driving you crazy! Hitting women, beating your own Nexus members up, whats happened to you Wade? I dont even know you anymore. So, I've decided to do something about this, me, Justin and Darren." David said pointed to himself, Justin and Darren.

Wade raised his eyebrows interested to hearing what David has to say, including people like John, Randy, the rest of Nexus and the entire WWE universe as they all prepared for what David is about to reveal.

**Cliff hanger! Ouch...I am so evil! ;) Just when things were about to heat up I just had to end it in that note! :P That just had to be done! Ohh, I love being a writer. Im never going to stop! :D This is too fun! **

**Okay, so David's plan is going to be revealed _next _chapter. In the meantime, review! :D**


	21. A Second Chance

"Otunga, I dont understand." Wade said into the microphone. David grew irrated, and angry.

"Thats the problem Wade! You dont understand! You NEVER understand." David told him. He turned to Justin and Darren. "Me, Justin and Darren have been working to get rid of John Cena. Get him out of Nexus." David told him.

Randy, John, and the rest of Nexus, were surprised to hear this. They all thought David enjoyed having John being in Nexus, they all thought David enjoyed being the one on top, as he is one of those Hollywood players who enjoyed life as a superstar, the life being on top.

"Wait, kick me out?" John said now with a microphone in his hand.

"Let me explain. Wade, you and John have been fighting non-stop, its doing nothing but tearing this whole entire group up. And having John in Nexus, obsessing over him is driving you crazy! And you know it! Your that obsessed with power that you were willing to do anything to keep John in Nexus. So yes, I was behind it. The fights, John not being focused, everything. I was behind it all. But I was only doing it for the better of Nexus. Wade, we were way more powerful and more dominate without John being in Nexus, I wanted the old Nexus back. So yeah, I did some stuff that would make me go against Nexus." David told him.

"Are you telling me, that you dont agree with John being in Nexus?" Wade asked him.

"No. I've seen so many things, felt so many things, and thats got me thinking Wade. I thought long and hard about this decision." David took the microphone and smacked Wade as everyone in the ring started to brawl. The first thing John did, was go over to Sara and retrieve her out of the ring.

Sara stood outside the ring as John went back inside and jumped into the fight. While standing outside the ring, Sara noticed Maryse started to run down the ramp as she was looking for some sweet revenge. Sara ran after Maryse, and tackled her as they both started to brawl outside.

Randy, John, David, Darren and Justin seemed to have momentum on their side, so much momentum that they tossed every single member of Nexus out of the ring. The crowd was going crazy. Wade went over to Sara and Maryse who were brawling and told Maryse to come on, as she turned and started to head up the ramp.

Randy, Darren, Justin and David went to each corner of the ring and stood on the turnbuckle as they all posed for the crowd. Randy doing his signature Legend Killer pose, while the three former Nexus members just lifted their hands up in victory. Wade was shouting curse words at David who smirked and shrugged his shoulders at Wade.

John stood in the middle of the ring, as he took off the Nexus bands and threw them and celebrated as well. Sara came into the ring and embraced John in a long hug.

Everybody was in the ring now, as they watched Nexus along with Maryse make their way up the ramp and finally backstage.

{xxx}

John was seen walking down the halls when he was stopped by David. They stared at each other, unsure of what to do or what to say. "I forgot to mention, the plan was to benefit yourself as well." David told him.

John looked at him confused. "It was? How? I mean, if Randy wins Im out of the WWE. Im done, Im finished David." John walked away disappointed when David grabbed his arm. John looked at him.

"John, your not listening to me. I told you the plan was to benefit yourself too." David told him. John stared at him.

"I am finished with Nexus, I think its pretty obvious that I am out. But I know, more then likely, being the man that you are that you will call tomorrow's match down the middle. But just because its the end for me doesnt me I wont have any more tricks up my sleeve." David told him.

"I dont understand where you are going with this." John told him.

"Just believe me when I say the plan will benefit you too. Sara too." David nodded his head toward Sara who was talking to Eve. John looked at him.

"You know?" John asked him. David snorted. "Of course I know. Everybody in the WWE knows besides Sara. Didnt I tell you the plan will benefit you? But thats not all John." With that being said, David put his jacket on and started to head out of the door.

"Wait David!" John called.

Before he went out the door, David stopped and looked at John.

"Thank you." John thanked him.

David looked at the ground for a moment and looked at John again. "I dont deserve your thanks." David told him. He didnt move for a minute. "Can I ask you a question?" David asked.

"Sure." John shrugged. David thought about this question and spoke again.

"Is it okay to be a good person, even with all the bad things you've done in the past?" David asked him.

"That wasnt you David. That was Wade. Besides, everybody deserves a second chance." John told him. David looked at the ground for a moment and sighed. He slumped his gym back strap over his shoulder and took off out the door.

"Hey John." Sara approached him.

John smiled. "Hey."

"Was that David just a minute ago?" Sara asked.

"Yeah. That was him." John told her.

"Aww, I didnt say goodbye. Is he okay?" Sara asked him.

John couldnt help but smile. Sara had such a kind heart. "He's fine. He's just having trouble defining who he is, you know with all thats happened he's really starting to question himself and who he really is." John told her.

"So David got to you first huh?" John asked her.

"Yeah."

John sighed with relief. He remembered on Thursday and how he was determined to rip David to shreds for kidnapping Sara. _I guess I misjudged him._ John thought.

"Well, Im really glad that you are okay Sara." John told her.

Randy suddenly appeared. "Hey, where's Otunga?" Randy asked. "He just left." John told him.

"I finally caught on to what he told me on Raw a few weeks ago. This was what he meant." Randy said lifting his hands up. "I dont understand." Sara said now looking at her brother confused.

"He said, 'When the curtain falls, it is the WWE Universe that will be basking in applause.' before the show closed, David revealed what he was up to, we fought Nexus and we ended up celebrating at the 'closing act.'" Randy explained.

"So he was helping us from the start." John stated.

"Yeah." Randy simply summed it up. The room grew quiet. "Alright well, I hate to break you guys up, but Sara we really have to go." Randy told her. "Okay." Sara then looked at John.

"I'll see you later John."

"See ya Sara." John waved them both goodbye as he was now left in the hallway alone.

"I wish I could just tell you, I wish I could just tell you Sara." John took off down the hall.

_I love you. _

**So now we know David's plan, but according to David, something else is going to happen. What now? Oh and I do believe the real master mind behind David's plan is...MEEEE! muauahahahaha! Review! :)**


	22. TLC

"I dont think I can do this." John said as he took a deep breath as he closed his eyes tightly.

"John, I told you on Saturday. That you have nothing to worry about." David said to him staring at John wearing a referee shirt. "What if things dont work out. What if I really do leave WWE, and never come back. I'll never see Sara again, or any of my fans, and of course, the one and only Wade Barrett gets what he wants." John shook his head.

"John, all you have to do is be the referee for that match. One way or another, the same outcome will occur." David told him. "And believe me, Wade doesn't always get what he wants." David told him.

"Yeah, well he got me in Nexus. What else does he want? He sure is hell might get the WWE Championship if he wanted it that bad." John told him.

"John, just go out there and call that match down the middle." David told him.

John sighed. "I hope you are right about this David." John told him as he walked out of the door. David stared at the door where John walked outside of. He sighed and shook his head. "I have a bad feeling about this." David told himself.

{xxx}

"Barrett, what the hell are we going to do about Orton?" Heath asked him.

"What about Otunga, Gabriel, and Young?" Daniel Bryan asked his Nexus leader. Wade stared into space and grew angry at the events that occurred on Saturday Night's Main Event. He couldnt believe the sudden betrayal by his three Nexus members, especially David Otunga.

As a matter of fact, Wade wasnt surprised by the sudden betrayal he knew David was acting strange for the past 3 weeks. But he just couldnt believe that Otunga would actually go this far just to get Cena out of Nexus. And the attacks, it all makes sense now.

"Barrett." Heath snapped his fingers in front of his face, snapping him back to focus.

"I'll be right back." Wade got up and cracked his knuckles and smirked at what he was about to cause to Mr. David Otunga. "Otunga will never see this coming. He'll regret messing with Wade Barrett." Wade said as he walked out of the locker room.

{xxx}

"So thats it huh? Thats your plan? Just to get Cena and yourself kicked out of Nexus?" Wade yelled at Otunga who turned around smirking at him. "You heard what I said. I dont think I need to repeat myself." David told him.

"That was really low-class of yourself to come up with a devious plan like that Otunga. And you call yourself "Mr. Hollywood, Mr. High Class" Wade laughed.

"Your pathetic. Kicking yourself out of Nexus and taking people like Young and Gabriel out too." Wade shook his head disappointed. "Its sad to see a man like yourself, a man talented as yourself walk out of Nexus. And bringing my other two Nexus members in there too? You just found yourself skating on thin ice Otunga. And now you are going to pay." Wade growled.

"You know I was smart about getting myself kicked out of Nexus. Im done being judged on your actions. Im done with Nexus and I am done with you." David tried to walk away but Wade ran up to him from behind and started to attack him.

David tried to fight back but it was Wade who had the most momentum as he started to ground and pound David on the ground. A group of referees ran in and tried to break up the fight, but Wade was so fired up he kept punching David, and even fought a few officials too.

John ran in and grabbed Wade to pull him off David. "Barrett, what the hell are you doing?" John asked him. "Whats it look like Im doing? Getting payback? Did you know about David's plan Cena?" Wade asked him.

"No, I didnt. I was as shocked as you are Wade." John told him.

"Is there anything else David is planning about? Have you been talking with David? Come on John, tell me!" Wade yelled as he pushed through a few officials and started to punch David again.

"WADE! THATS IT!" John pulled Wade off of David again, and finally had enough.

"Thats it Wade! You're done! Randy wins by default!" John told him. Wade looked at him wide eyed. "You really want to do that Cena? Keep Orton as champion, and not crown me, and get yourself kicked out of Nexus AND WWE?" Wade asked him.

Sara and Randy approached the scene and watched the scene with Wade and John occur.

"Yes. Thats exactly what Im going to do." John told him. Wade tightened his jaw and slapped him. John took the hit pretty well, and surprisingly didnt react to Wade hitting him.

"That was not a smart choice." Wade told him as he smacked him again.

"Cena, you just going to let him hit you like that?" Randy asked shocked and concerned over John not showing any reaction to Wade smacking him around like his own pet.

"John Cena, you disgust me. You belong with David on that floor, you worthless piece of shit. Your worth nothing to anyone, not the WWE Universe, not to me, David, not even that little cunt over there." Wade pointed to Sara.

"Now go, get out of my sight." Wade told him. John looked up to glare at him took off his referee shirt, threw it on the ground, along with his 'You cant see me' hat and threw that on the ground as well. He took off down the hall shaking his head, not once looking at Randy or Sara.

Sara couldnt believe what just happened. She ran over to John's hat and hurried off after John with it. "John! John! Stop!" Sara called.

{xxx}

John was packing his stuff when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see Sara with tears in her eyes.

"John, please dont do this." Sara said shaking her head. "Whats done is done Sara." John told her as he tried to get passed Sara, but Sara didnt move. She looked at John with pleading eyes.

"John, please dont leave me. I dont want you to go, I dont want you to leave." Sara shook her head as she tried to give John his hat, but John only pushed it away.

"I am a man of my word." John told her.

"John please. No. No. I know sooner or later that I'll lose my Dad, I dont want to lose you too. Please John. For me." Sara hugged John in the tightest hug as she began to cry.

"Sara, Sara." John pulled Sara off of him, as Sara looked at John in the eyes with tears running down her eyes.

"Be strong for me. I know you can make it in the WWE without me. As long as you have Randy by your side, then your fine." John told her.

"John-"

"A deal is a deal Sara. Im sorry. But I dont think I can do this anymore." John shook his head. "Goodbye Sara."

With that being said, John took off out of the door and made his way toward the exit. Sara held John's hat close to her heart as she watched the man she loves, walk out the door.

**Review. **


	23. Its All Up To John Now

Emptiness. That wouldnt even begin to describe how Sara was feeling right now. She just watched the man she loves walk out the door, basically giving up on his WWE career. It only wasnt the fact that John left, it was also the fact that John just basically gave up, which concerned her deeply. John wasnt that type of guy to give up, he was that type of guy who kept fighting for what he believed in, he certainly wasnt that type of guy to get smacked around by Wade Barrett. It was that which almost made Sara lose faith in John. Because of this, Sara hated herself for ever attempting to lose faith into the man she loves.

"No. No. John will come back. I know he would." Sara said out loud to herself. She clutched onto John's hat as tears rolled down her eyes.

"Im sorry that I ever thought about losing faith in you John. I believe in you. I always do and I always will. Never give up John. I know you'll always stay true to that." Sara said as she looked down at John's hat.

"Please come back to me. Please. Come back to us, come back to where you belong." Sara said as she held John's hat close to her heart.

"I love you." With that being said, Sara walked off with John's hat in her hand.

{xxx}

No disqualification. The general manager certainly took things a little bit too far with Randy's title match against Wade Barrett. Randy didnt care who was the general manager, all he wanted to do was RKO Micheal Cole on top of the computer screen which consisted as Cole put it the "Voice of Reason." which is the Anonymous General Manger of Raw. He wanted to give the Raw General Manger, and Micheal Cole himself, a taste of his _Voices _of reason.

"Look, its not disqualification. I have a feeling that Nexus are going to be involved in this."

Randy looked to his left and right which consisted of Darren Young and Justin Gabriel.

"I swear if I lose Im going to make Micheal Cole's life a living hell." Randy tightened his jaw at the thought of Micheal Cole and Wade Barrett.

"If I lose, just know that there is going to be hell breaking loose." Randy told the two former Nexus members.

"Randy, what if I told you there is some sort of hope if you do lose." Darren said to him.

"Win or lose it makes no difference. I am going to break Micheal Cole in half." Randy growled.

"You know what, if you want to go after Micheal Cole after TLC then be my guest. Because Im getting sick of the guy too. But right now, you need to focus on your match Randy." Justin told him.

Randy shut his eyes tightly and remembered his Dad. He remembered hearing his soft sick words telling him how proud he was of Randy and Sara.

"Im ready." Randy said determined as he walked right out of the room pumped and ready for his match.

{xxx}

John was basically driving to no where. After what happened just a few minutes ago, he needed some time to think. He needed time to be alone. He stopped the car and put his head on the steering wheel.

"I cant just walk away like that. There's gotta be something I could do to get my job back." John said to himself

John thought long and hard, and for him to free his mind of ideas, John got out of the car and leaned against it too and enjoyed the beauty that is night time. After minutes of thinking, he took out his cell phone and began scrolling through his contacts until he came across a contact. Staring at the screen, John smiled as he dialed the number.

It was a voicemail, but John knew he can count on this person, this person that will be able to help him get his job, his life back, and not to mention keep him out of Nexus permentaly.

"Hey, its John Cena. I know you must be busy, but I really need to talk to you. Its urgent. Call me as soon as you can." With that being said, John hung up the phone and sighed of relief. Maybe there is hope for John after all.

{xxx}

It was the main event for TLC, Randy was on the upper hand of retaining his WWE title, until Nexus interfeared. Justin and Darren jumped in and tried to help Randy get the upper hand in the match, but it was too many of Nexus and turns out that Wade was getting the upper hand of the match.

Nexus cleared Justin and Darren and the only two left in the ring were Wade and Randy. Randy was in terrible shape after what Nexus had done to him. Wade smirked and laughed at the lifeless body of Randy Orton. Wade picked him up and did his finisher on Randy Orton and just the simple numbers of one, two, and three ended the reign of Randy Orton.

It was no disqualification, nothing could be done with the outcome of this match. Wade Barrett was crowned WWE Champion. Sara came down to aid Randy, who was really disappointed of himself, and upset that he didnt retain. It was that which made Randy vow to get his WWE Title back, and vow to break Micheal Cole's face for ever switching up the rules. General Manager or no General Manager, Micheal Cole was speaking the words of the General Manager and the only way to shut the GM up was to shut Micheal Cole up.

Sara looked from Wade, to Nexus, to Micheal Cole disgusted. She then looked from Randy to Justin, and Darren concerned for the three gentlemen. She took out John's hat and squeezed it hard.

It was all up to John now.

**the chapter was short, I apologize, Im really not feeling well right now. And I have school so I figured I could hurry this up a bit so I could go to bed and relax. I've caught up with wrestling, and I couldnt help but notice how much of an asshole Micheal Cole was acting like. Yeah, I know he's heel now, but in order to shut him up I figured why not Randy shut him up in my story? Dont you guys agree? Someone needs to shut Micheal Cole up! In the meantime, review and good night! **


	24. An Unexpected Return

It was Monday night, and for the first time ever, Sara was not looking forward to Raw. Ever since John left, Sara felt lonely, she had no one to talk to, no one to brighten her day with a bright smile, and one of the most passionate, never give up attitudes nothing. Of course, this person Sara was thinking about was John. She just couldnt understand why John would just simply walk out without putting up a fight. It wasnt like him at all, which deeply concerned Sara.

Sara looked down at John's hat she still held onto since last night. Nobody was in the mood since last night. John walked out of the WWE and Randy lost his WWE Championship. David got attacked, and Sara nor Randy has seen Justin or Darren anywhere. Sara shook her head, for the first time ever, Sara was losing hope. She always tells herself not to lose hope or lose faith that everything was going to be fine. But she didnt know now. Everything in her life was falling apart.

"Sara." Randy called for her. Sara looked up at her brother, and Randy sighed. He was obviously worried about his sister, as she been awful quiet since last night, ever since John left and ever since Randy lost his championship.

"You okay?" Randy asked her.

Sara just stared at him, Randy could see that Sara was hurting inside, just by looking deeply into her eyes.

"Its John isnt it?" Randy asked.

Sara slowly shook her head yes, as Randy took her into a hug.

"Im sure John is not giving up. Im sure he'll come back." Randy assured her.

"But, John just walked out. He sounded so serious too, John is not the type of guy to just give up. He fights back, he doesnt give up. And to just see him, walk out the door, it really hurt me. It really hurt to see John Cena, _John Cena. _Walk out of the doors, leaving WWE just flat out giving up. Its..." Sara paused as tears ran down her face.

"Its okay." Randy rubbed his sister's back.

"It just hurts to see that in John. And it really does." Sara cried out.

"Sara, Im sure everything will be fine." Randy told her.

"NO! Everything will not be fine!" Sara pushed Randy away from her.

"Sara, Im only trying to help you. I hate seeing you like this you know?" Randy told her.

More tears squeezed out of Sara's eyes, as she shook her head. "No Randy. Everything's not going to be okay. Im tired of getting my hopes up and have everything turn out what I dont want it to be. Its like a nightmare you just cant wake up from." Sara cried.

"Everything wont be fine. John will never come back, Nexus will rule over Raw and soon the entire WWE, and Dad will die!" Sara cried out as she turned to run away from Randy.

"Sara! Wait!" Randy called for her, he tried to go after her, but stopped because he realized he had a promo to cut in just a few minutes. Randy shook his head as he watched Sara run off. He couldnt believe that Sara was actually losing hope, that she believed that everything's not going to turn out fine, but only turn out worse.

"Please Sara. I really hope that you break out of this soon." Randy said to himself. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Please, dont take our Dad from us now. Not yet. Please." Randy prayed to himself as he turned himself around and made his way downh the hall as he as he prepared for the promo he was soon about to cut.

{xxx}

John sat in a chair, and waited patiently for the man to come, and confront him about whats going on. Patiently waiting for the man who was going to help him get his job back. He wasnt giving up that easily, and he sure as hell wasnt giving up from giving Wade Barrett a beating he deserved from the start. And he'll make sure that Micheal Cole will pay as well.

"John Cena. Im glad you called me about the situation occuring on Raw right now. The situation which involves Sara and Randy Orton, you Nexus, Otunga, Young and Gabriel am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes sir." John replied sitting up straight.

"I've been watching Raw lately, and it is absolute chaos." He took a drink of his coffee and sat it down on the desk.

"And after what you told me over the phone, I've come to realize that you are right."

John smiled at what he heard.

"Tonight at Raw, I will make an unexpected return, and make sure everything will go back to normal. More specific, you getting your job back thats for sure."

"Thank you so much. Im sure everyone will be surprised at your return." John stood up and walked out of the door as he prepared to make an appearance at Raw as well. John, so far, had everything under control. And there was nothing, not Wade Barrett, Micheal Cole, or the Anonymous General Manger of Raw can do about it.

{xxx}

"Last night I lost the WWE Championship to Wade Barrett at TLC. I was sure I was going to win before the rules of a sudden had to change." Randy directed his attention to Micheal Cole and the Raw GM computer that sat on a podium.

"Cole, last night I made a vow that if I lost, I would be coming after you and shutting your ass up for good. I am tired of hearing you and your GM bitching, bitching and bitching. And I am going to put an end to this for good." Randy dropped the microphone and started to head toward the ring where Micheal sat.

Micheal grabbed the microphone and spoke. "Now Randy, hold on. It wasnt me who made up the rules, it was the General Manager of Raw, it was all him I have no right to be punished for what he said." Micheal told him.

"I dont care. You said it, as long as your quoting it, then I am going to beat your face in until you bleed to death." Randy growled.

Before Randy got out of the ring, Wade ran out and attacked Randy from preventing to do any harm on Micheal Cole. Just then, Darren and Justin ran out of the ring and started to attack Wade.

"You know Wade," David said as he stepped out from back stage and onto the ramp. "I wanted Cena to be kicked out of Nexus, but I didnt want it to happen this way. So of course, I made a few things happen. And apparently, John himself got in it too. And now, your going to pay for your deeds Wade." David told him as he dropped the microphone, ran and attacked Wade too. Nexus ran out and they all started to aid their Nexus leader.

The GM buzzer sounded off, as Cole stepped onto the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have just received a message from The Raw GM." Cole said putting on his glasses.

"And I quote..." Cole began.

"SHUT UP MICHEAL COLE!" Randy yelled as he managed to snatch the laptop away from Micheal Cole before reading what the GM has sent. Micheal Cole, didnt appreciate that at all, and he found himself slapping Randy across the face. And just like that, Randy dropped the laptop and RKOed Cole right on top of the laptop knocking him out cold.

The crowd was going nuts. They were loving every bit of this feud. And before they continued to fight even more, familiar music which boomed throughout the arena brought the attention of everyone.

_No chance, says thats whatcha got (Yeah)_

_Up against a machine too strong_

He's back.

**I suppose everyone had enough of the cliff hangers huh? I decided to be a good girl and not leave you guys hanging with another cliff hanger. Im not sure if the lyrics are accurate, but I bet you can guess who made their return. :) "Thanks rkoviper, for not leaving another cliff hanger" Your welcome guys! REVIEW! :) **


	25. What Lies Ahead

**xOhSweetInsanity: Hi guys! Obviously...Im not rkoviper...but I've been asked to write the next two chapters for her since she's not in a good mood right now, and from what I heard, something came up. But have no fear, xOhSweetInsanity is here! :) YAY! XD I do have a message from rkoviper that she wanted me to deliver. :)**

"_rkoviper: Hey guys. Sorry I couldnt be here to write the chapter. Im having a real tough time at my house right now, and Im just not in a good mood. But dont worry, I asked one of my FF buddies and my best friend outside of FF to help me out, yes, xOhSweetInsanity. I know I have nothing to worry about because I know I left this chapter in good hands. :)"_

**Alright, now thats done, story time! :D **

Vince McMahon was back. The crowd went bananas, and the WWE Superstars in the ring stared at their boss in shock to see his sudden appearance on Raw.

"Vincent Kennedy McMahon is back on Monday Night Raw!" Jerry exclaimed. Vince was holding a microphone in his hand and it was pretty obvious that he had something to say on all of the drama and all of the commotion that has occurred not only on Monday Nights, but in WWE in general.

"I've been watching Raw plenty of times now. And I see beaten and battered bodies laying all in my ring, superstars being put into hospitals, just tell me, somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" Vince asked.

Wade grabbed a microphone and started to speak when Vince cut him off. "Shut up! I want Randy to answer me." Vince's voice roared throughout the arena.

"Vince, I was just out here to confront Micheal Cole, about him changing the rules up for my match last night at TLC. Apparently, since John Cena left the WWE yesterday, the Anonymous GM decided to change the rules up, making it no disqualification match, thus having Nexus interfere in my match causing me to lose my WWE Championship." Randy told him.

"Well, Randy I couldnt of agreed with you more. Wade Barrett, for past weeks you've been causing pain and suffering to your former WWE superstars, and you fired a WWE Superstar without having the right to do so." Vince explained.

"Mr. McMahon-" Wade began. "SHUT UP!" Mr. McMahon yelled. The crowd was going crazy.

"I dont care what you say, I dont care what Micheal Cole, or the anonymous gm says, I am in charge here. And I order the rematch between you and Randy Orton." Vince declared.

Wade was seethed and Randy smiled in satisfaction. "And I rehire John Cena, as a WWE Superstar and I put him as the rightful place as the special guest referee." Vince replied.

"But with a different stipulation, Wade, if you lose, your out of the WWE." Vince growled as Wade shook his head at the sudden orders of the WWE Chairman.

{xxx}

John walked through the doors of Raw and took a deep breath in and out. It was good to be back at Raw, to be back at his job where he felt home at. But the one thing that was on his mind was not the match he was supposed to referee, but Sara.

"Sara!" John called for her. He continued his way down the hall when he approached Sara's locker room. He lifted his hand up and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Sara smiled at what she seen.

"JOHN! Your back!" Sara jumped into John's arms and embraced him with a hug. "Whoa, somebody seems to be very happy that I am back." John smiled as he was glad to see Sara too.

"Of course John. I missed you. Dont you ever leave me again!" Sara playfully pushed him as they both laughed.

"In all seriousness though, I thought I was never going to see you again." Sara told him as she frowned as last night of John leaving, replayed in her mind.

"Now would I give up that easy?" John asked her as he brushed Sara's hair away from her face.

"You know, I thought you did. Im sorry John, Im sorry I ever doubted you. But, I knew you were going to come back for me John. I ws so happy, so happy when you came for me." Sara sobbed.

"I will always come for you Sara. Sorry it took me a little long." John took Sara into his arms and hugged her tight.

"I have to go Sara, I have to get ready for Randy's match." John told her as they both pulled apart. "I'll see you later tonight hopefully." John said to her.

Sara smiled and shook her head. "Yeah. See you John." Sara waved at him as John took off down the hallway. Eve snuck up behind Sara and scared her. Sara jumped and turned to see Eve giggling.

"Goodness, please dont do that." Sara said holding her hand to her chest.

"So John's back huh?" Eve asked her. Sara smiled brightly and shook her head.

"Yeah. Thankfully." Sara sighed.

"Whats the matter Sara?" Eve asked her.

"I dont think I can hold in my feeling much longer. I want to tell John that I love him, but Im afraid." Sara shook her head. She didnt want to lose John and their friendship they have together, I mean, what if John doesnt feel the same way?

"I guess you might just have to be Kanye West and 'runaway.'" David Otunga said suddenly appearing.

"David!" Sara exclaimed as she hugged him. "Oh my gosh! Your here! Your okay!" Sara exclaimed.

"Yeah. Im okay. Listen, Sara, I dont know what you are afraid of, I mean John's a good dude. And I bet he feels the same why about you too." David tells her. Sara beamed.

"You really think so?" Sara asked.

"Of course." Eve added in on the conversation. "You should see the way John looks at you Sara. From what I see, I see more then just friends in his eyes. I think you should tell him." Eve told her.

"Oohh, you guys, stop it your making me blush!" Sara giggled. "But its true Sara. You should really tell him." Eve told her sincerely.

Sara thought about it, and smiled. "Yeah, I think I should. Maybe tonight? Since everything has been going really good so far, I mind as well!" Sara smiled.

"Yeah, way to leave the day off with a good note!" David shook his head.

"Okay I will. Tonight. Thank you so much you guys!" Sara went her way down the hallway excited yet nervous of John's reaction later on tonight.

{xxx}

"Here's your winner, Randy Orton!" Lillian Garcia announced. Randy Orton celebrated in the ring as he held his WWE title in his hands and with a huge, proud smile on his face. Randy got off the ropes and took John's hand and raised his hand as well, as they both celebrated in the ring.

The rest of Raw, was perfect. Sara was becoming more nervous Raw came to an end. She was looking forward to tonight, but yet again, she was still nervous. Everything so far, was going perfect, at least thats what Sara and Randy thought.

Back at St. Louis, Bob Orton Jr was feeling really better, and watching Randy's match he got really excited and very happy when Randy won, so much excitement that Bob found himself layed out on the floor. He tried to call 911 but there was no use.

The phone was disconnected. It took within minutes, for Bob's eyesight to fade to black.

**The part about Kanye West was supposed to be a joke...but I guess no one found that pretty funny eh? XD So what happened with Bob? There's a mystery for ya, he was feeling a lot better and next thing you know he's layed out on the floor? WTF? Review!**

**Oh and just one small promotion: If you liked this chapter written by myself, then you should check out my profile for other stories! :) You dont have to, but I just wanted to promote my stories. ;) Im out! Peace!**

**-xOhSweetInsanity**


	26. At The Hospital

**xOhSweetInsanity: Hello, xOhSweetInsanity again! :) I've been told to update two chapters so...thats exactly what I am doing. No time to talk now. Gotta get you that chapter now! Yeahh, I know your excited. **

Sara was seen outside, lying on the grass gazing up at the stars. She texted John and told him to meet her outside of the arena. Sara couldnt help but smile at the beauty of the stars. She wished she can just have a chance to hold a star in her hand, and just keep it. She admired the stars and their natural beauty.

"Sara?" John stepped outside and noticed Sara lying in the grass, looking beautiful with the moonlight shining down on her and looking extremely comfortable.

"Hey Sara. Out looking at the stars again I see." John smiled at Sara, who was still staring at the stars in admirement. "I enjoy looking at the stars." Sara closed her eyes and took in the fresh air of a cool night outside the Raw arena.

"It relaxes me. It calms me down whenever I am angry or tense. And besides, they are so pretty and beautiful!" Sara giggled. John sat beside Sara, and layed back in the nice comfy grass.

"Like you." John said looking at her sincerely.

Sara smiled. "You know, in Missouri, all guys were total jerks. I thought there would be no other guy for me, because they were all self-centered, snobbish, pimps. But then thats when I met you John. Your different from all the other guys. And I like different." Sara told him.

"I do too Sara. Most girls arent like you Sara. Your so down to earth, kind hearted, and just so damn beautiful. But thats not all, your smart, and just basically everything a guy wants in a girl." John told her.

"John, I have to tell you something...I've kept this bottled inside, ever since wet met in high school." Sara told him as she swallowed hard and prepared for what she was about to say.

"I never thought I would find somebody to love, but for years, for years when we first met up until now, I've been thinking, I've been thinking long and-" However, Sara was interrupted by the sound of Randy's voice.

"Sara! Its Dad! Hurry! We have to go!" Randy called for his sister.

"John, I am so sorry for this, but I have to-" Sara was cut off by John's voice.

"No, dont be. Im coming with you." John said as he helped Sara to her feet and ran after Randy, got in the car and started to head to the Orton household. The trio were lucky that Raw was in St. Louis, Missouri, this gave them an advantage of getting to Randy and Sara's father quickly as soon as possible.

Randy drove as fast as he could, surprisingly no police cars pulling him over because of the outrageous speed. But Randy didnt care if he had an entire police raid behind him, he had to get to his father. The car hauled to a stop as all three of them got out of the car and rushed into the house.

"Dad? Dad! Where are you?" Randy called for his father.

"Dad!" Sara called as well. "Oh my gosh, Randy! He's down here!" John, Sara, and Randy made their way downstairs where Bob Orton Jr, was seen lying on the floor helplessly. "Man, he looks awful pale." John shook his head saddened by the sight of a fallen WWE Hall of Famer.

"Call 911!" Randy shouted out, but John was already on the phone. Sara was in tears as she held her father in her arms. The ambulance came in a flash, and in just a quick snap, they were in the hospital.

Sara, Randy and John all sat in chairs in death silence. There was honestly nothing to be said on the subject of what happened. A few days ago actually, Randy received a call from his Dad explaining that he was feeling a lot better, he just didnt understand who or what could've layed his father out.

"Whatever this leads, I dont ever want to have to go through this experience...ever." Sara cried out. John hugged Sara tightly and comforted her.

"You dont have to. Your Dad is going to walk out of here, 100% healthy." John tried to comfort her with words of encouragement that Bob is going to make it out just fine, but Sara wasnt sure.

"How can you promise me that John? When he came, he already looked dead just by laying on the floor helplessly, and its all my fault!" Sara cried out.

"Hey!" John lifted Sara's chin up so that her eyes met with his.

"There is nothing you could've done Sara. You were at work, doing your job. You didnt know this would happen." John told her.

"If I only stayed home with him..." Sara sobbed as tears fell out of her eyes.

"Sara! There's nothing you could've done. Its not your fault Sara, and I wish you stop blaming yourself all the time, and just stop beating yourself up. It makes you sound so unattractive." John told her. Sara looked at him.

"Im sorry John, but I just cant help it. Its just...thats my Dad in there!" Sara cried out as John pulled her into a tighter hug. He shook his head. Bob Orton Jr, was apart of the WWE Family, not only this affected Randy and Sara but John and the rest of the WWE superstars who respected Hall of Famers such as Bob Orton Jr.

"I know, Sara. I know." John cooed.

"Randy Orton." A nurse called. Randy stood up and went to the nurse for news on Bob.

"You know, I dont want to lose apart of myself John I mean. My Dad and Mom, created me. And I've always been that daddy's girl you know? I've always been close to my Dad." Sara told him.

"If I lose him, if I lose him John. I dont know what I will do with myself." Sara shook her head. "Who will I turn to with my problems without my Dad around?" Sara asked.

John thought for a moment. "Let me be that guy for you Sara." John told her sincerely, when they both noticed Randy come back. "How is he?" Sara and John stood up.

Randy stared at her, like he just seen a ghost. "Randy, how is Dad?" No answer. Sara was starting to get frightened by Randy's reaction of not answering her.

"RANDY! ANSWER ME!" Sara cried out.

Randy brought his eyes to the ground and didnt say anything for a good long moment. After a while, Randy looked up at Sara and then at John and finally spoke the two words that would change their lives.

"He's dead."

**There's actually nothing that needs to be said at this point...review. **

**This is the last time you'll be seeing me. It was a pleasure writing for you guys and if you read and review my stories, great, I'll see you then. If not then, good-bye for now! Rkoviper will be back tomorrow! Peace**

**-xOhSweetInsanity**


	27. Memories

**A/N: IM BACK! Yes, I rkoviper, am back from my short hiatus. Im glad you guys enjoyed the last two chapters written by xOhSweetInsanity. And just a quick promotion, you should seriously check her stories out if you like the two chapters she wrote. If you like romance/drama stories like this one, then her top two stories to check out would be Girlfriend and Memoirs Of The Imperfect Angels. If your into fantasy/supernatural stories, then her In My Psychotic Mind Franchise is the stories for you! :D Anyway, on with the chapter! **

{xxx}

"He's dead." Randy repeated. Sara fell on her knees and placed her head in her hands and cried. "No. No. No..." Sara cried out. John stood up and looked Randy in the eyes.

"Randy, what happened?" John asked him. Randy kept his eyes on the floor and looked up at John. "He had a stroke. When we came to his house, he was already dead." Randy told him as he coughed. John shook his head, he couldnt believe it either. The WWE lost a Legend Hall of Famer, Randy and Sara lost a father.

"Im really sorry Randy." John told him. Randy shook his head and pointed to Sara who was still crying. John walked over and helped Sara to her feet and embraced her. "I'm really sorry Sara." John whispered in her ear as Sara cried in John's arms. It was all too tragic, all too sad, Sara lost her father, Sara was no longer a Daddy's girl.

"He's gone, he's gone John. He's really gone." Sara cried. "I know Sara. I know." John comforted her. "But look on the bright side, he's in a better place now Sara. He's in a better place, nice, strong and healthy. And he's looking down on us right now." John told her. Sara looked up and smiled.

"Yeah. At least he is in a better place now. I love you Dad." Sara said as tears fell out of her eyes. Randy stared into space for a good long minute, showing no emotion when he started to head out the door.

"Randy? Where are you going?" Sara called for her brother.

"I am going back to his place." Randy told her.

"Wait Randy, we're coming with you." Sara called as she and John hurried after Randy.

{xxx}

In the house it was empty, a sight that was all too painful to Randy and Sara. John sat down on the couch and looked at a photo album which had all of the memories that Bob held onto from when Randy and Sara were only kids, to right now. Looking at the pictures, made John tear up himself. Growing up, John always admired guys like Randy's father who wrestled back then as a WWF wrester, and he had to admit, it was sad to see Bob go so soon.

Meanwhile, Randy was staring at a picture of Bob, Sara and him. Randy and Sara were only little kids back then, and Bob looked a lot healthier and happier in the picture. Sara came downstairs to Randy's side and looked at the picture as well.

"Randy? Are you okay? You havent spoke the entire drive here?" Sara asked her brother. Randy didnt say anything, he just stared. Randy took his hand and stroked the entire picture and smiled at the old memories he had with his father. Before Sara was born, Randy remembered meeting the wrestlers Bob befriended, and he remembered the good times when Bob would take Randy to houseshows.

"Randy?" Sara called again. She watched Randy's face turn from a blank expression, to utter hurt and pain. Tears filled in Randy's eyes. "I cant even describe the pain Im feeling right now, its like I've been hit by a c-car." Randy sobbed when he dropped the picture, glass being shuttered into pieces.

Sara shook her head as she embraced Randy into a hug as Randy now began to cry.

John picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello? Hey David. Ummm...Bob Orton Jr just passed away." John told him.

"_Ohh, that sucks. Are Sara and Randy are okay?" _David asked.

"As of right now, no. But, listen, I have an idea. You think you can help me out?" John asked.

"_Yeah whats up?" _David asked.

"I was looking at a photo album that belong to Bob, and I figured why not create something for him that'll show him our appreciation from us superstars and Randy and Sara." John suggested.

"_Okay. Thats nice. We can give it to him for his funeral." _David said.

"Yeah, it would be nice for him to hold onto his memories even if he's dead." John replied.

"_So its a plan?" _David asked.

John shook his head. "Yeah, its a plan. You can get Darren and Justin on it, and everyone else who wants to show their appreciation of Cowboy Bob Orton Jr." John told him as he hung up the phone.

"John?" The sound of Sara's voice made John turn around.

"Is everything alright?" Sara asked him. John smiled weakly at her.

"Everything's okay. How's Randy?" John asked.

"He's alright...for now." Sara told him.

"Sara, I know this seems like a bad time but...I was wondering if I can treat you out to dinner. Maybe it will lighten your mood, thats if you want to." John offered.

"Tomorrow would be nice." Sara told him.

"Okay, tomorrow it is then." John declared. "I have to go Sara. Keep your head up okay?"

Sara smiled weakly at him. "Thanks John." Sara watched the door being closed behind John as Sara sighed. There was so much that needs to be done. Sara wished that none of this ever happened, and that she would wake up from a nightmare just by simply pinching herself. But this wasnt a nightmare.

This was real.

**Review. **


	28. Finding The Right Time

"So he died of a stroke?" Darren asked shocked of Bob Orton's sudden passing. David shook his head sadly.

"Yeah, but he will be remembered for the work he has done. John called me last night, he asked if we can put together a little present for Bob to leave for his funeral? That way he can have it with him forever as he rests in peace." David told Darren and Justin.

"Its a shame he had to go so soon you know? I mean, no offense to any senior citizens, but Bob's not that old to die so soon." Justin replied. David and Darren shook their heads.

"Well, that just goes to show, that people do come and go." David said simply.

"So who is planning the funeral?" Justin asked. David looked at him confused. "What do you mean who's planning the funeral? Randy and Sara!" David shook his head annoyed of the question being asked.

"Well, we got to get to working on our little good-bye present, lets start with The Orton Family album and work our way to the WWE Superstars who will never forget his legacy." David said as he threw down a family album that John brought over.

"This is nice, I like it." Darren shook his head satisfied of doing the good deed.

"You know, it does feel good doing good deeds such as this one." Justin smiled at the good deed that was being done by him too. David chuckled.

"Get used to it. After all, we are out of Nexus." David told Justin and Darren as they began working on the goodbye gift to Bob Orton Jr.

{xxx} 

Sara was seen looking herself in the mirror observing the dress she was wearing. A black sleeveless dress, not bad. Although Sara preferred to have a red strap dress on, so instead, she looked through her closet and found the red dress she was looking for. Sara smiled in the mirror satisfied at how she looked.

Perfect. Sara thought to herself. Sara made her way downstairs to find Randy on the phone talking with a few superstars who was helping him arrange the funeral for his father.

"Randy, John should be coming soon." Sara told her brother. Despite himself being on the phone, Randy turned to Sara and smiled at her. Randy gave her a thumbs up on her beauty and nodded his head in confirmation. There was a knock on the door and Sara quickly approached it and opened the door to see John looking so clean and fresh in a suit.

"Wow, I must say, its rather nice seeing you in a suit." Sara smiled. "You look very handsome John."

"And you look very beautiful Sara. Come, we must go to brunch." John held out his hand as Sara took it as they both went inside the car and took off on their date. Randy was staring outside the window laughing to himself when he watched the couple of John and Sara.

"Nothing, I was just watching Sara and John. They look like a high school couple going to a prom." Randy laughed to himself. "Thats John and Sara for ya." Randy shook his head as he sat down and started to get back in track with funeral arrangements. Despite Randy trying to be himself again, he was still fighting and holding back tears to the recent passing of his father, and Randy was sure Sara was fighting too. It was best that they accept that their father is dead and that he is in a happy place now. And that the only thing to do, is to let go and just move on. At least, thats what both Sara and Randy intended to do after a few weeks maybe months after the funeral took place.

{xxx}

"This is really nice." Sara smiled at John across the table as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, I figured I treat you on an afternoon out, you know just to get your mind off things, just to sit back relax, and maybe lighten the mood, if it helps." John told her.

"Oh it helps, it really does help John." Sara told him as she took a bite of her food. After minutes of chewing and swallowing, Sara spoke up again.

"Thank you so much John. I really needed this. This was a huge stress reliever." Sara looked around at the fine dining of a restaurant John took her to.

"Im glad you are enjoying it Sara. Besides, you really deserve it, a woman like yourself, you really deserve it Sara." John told her.

There was a moment of silence. "So I cant help but wonder, whats next for you Sara?" John asked her. Sara looked up at John, and thought long and hard about the question.

"Well, I was thinking I would go after the Divas Title against Maryse but yet again, Im not really sure." Sara shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you mean your not really sure?" John asked her.

"I mean, Im not as good as other divas. I mean, Im okay, but I dont think I'll be worthy enough for a title, or titled as a Divas Champion. Divas around me today have been in the business longer then I have." Sara explained.

"Okay? I think you should go for it Sara. I think you are a talented diva, and you have a lot of athleticism, charisma, and attitude. I think you'll be a great champion." John told her sincerely.

"You really think so?" Sara asked him.

"Of course. What you dont think that?" John asked her. Sara didnt answer, John shook his head.

"Sara, I wish you can see how amazing you are. You told me yourself, that once you have the passion, and believe that you can do it, and just have faith, then you know you can become WWE Divas Champion." John told her.

"Thanks John. That really means a lot. I dont know, I guess, my Dad passing just really threw me off a bit." Sara simply said as she kept her eyes on the ground.

There was another moment of silence.

"What about you John? Whats next for you?" Sara asked him. John sighed, he didnt think this would be a right time to tell Sara how he felt. But, if he can somehow tell Sara how he really felt, without actually really telling her how he felt about her in general. He figured he can try and sugar code his feelings.

"I've been developing feelings for a certain WWE Diva I know. Im very good friends with her so much that I am afraid to tell her how I really feel about her. I dont know what I should do. I mean, how am I going to tell her without ruining our friendship?" John asked.

Sara thought for a moment. "I guess you have to wait for the right time John. You should tell her when she's in the happiest mood you'll ever find her in, and you should tell her in a certain area. Like when your out lying under the stars, or when your at a park on a nice sunny day. Im sure she feels the same way about you John. To me, it all depends how close you are to her in friendship, how well you know her, and how well you seem to win her heart and always manage to put a smile on her face you know?" Sara told him.

John smiled as he kept thinking about him and Sara being together. If Sara put it like that then, he was sure that Sara would have no problem with the two of them being together.

"Yeah." John agreed. He thought telling Sara stuff such as this, will hint that John is in love with Sara and is willing to do anything for her, but I guess that really didnt help much at all. He really wanted to tell Sara how he really felt, but yet again, he was afraid and it just wasnt the right time.

All he had to do was just find the right time to tell her that he loves her.

**I think its obvious that this girl John was talking about was Sara herself. But of course, Sara didnt know that! :P What can I say? Love is blind...only sometimes though. ;) Review! :D**


	29. The Funeral: End Of The Line

**A/N: After this chapter, there will be one LAST chapter after this, and it will mark the end of this story. I have to say, this was a surprise! I remember first publishing this story and it was like 47 reviews three days later after I published it! :D This story is not only beating Despair with reviews, but with hits too! The hits are just blowing up! I wouldnt be able to finish this story without you guys. Thank you so much! And you guys wouldnt be able to read this story if it wasnt for FutureWWEDiva2011 aka Sara for making this story request! :D So, credit for this story idea goes to Sara and the credit for the title goes to Miley Cyrus since this is a song fic. Enough talk now, enjoy the chapter!**

{xxx}

"Are we done yet?" Darren asked. Justin and Darren were waiting patiently for David to show them the WWE Superstars photo album they created for Bob. David was only putting the finishing touches on the album and wanted to surprise Darren and Justin.

"What is taking so long?" Justin asked as he waited impatiently for David's appearance with the photo album.

"David! Come on! We are going to be late for the funeral!" Darren called. There were a few slow footsteps and down came David looking dazed, confused and awful tired. Justin shook his head confused.

"Please, stop yelling...I cant even hear myself think..." David groaned as he held his head closing his eyes at the same time.

"David, what happened? You look..." Justin was cut off.

"Tired." David sighed. "Yeah, well I stood up and stayed out all night working on this album, I didnt get no sleep at all! And believe me when I say that sleeping is important, because I am exhausted." David wobbled his way downstairs holding onto the railing.

"Out? Where did you go?" Darren asked him. David sighed and shook his head.

"I was talking to Vince and he brought in those Legends and I was like 'yeah sign this album for Bob...' and then they all signed it and then I went home to fix this album because it looked a little bit sloppy with the picture placement...DARREN!" David shouted.

"What! I was tired..." Darren pouted.

"Tired..." David sucked his teeth. "You dont know the meaning of the word." David straightened himself up. "Here!" David tossed the album to Darren.

"Read it and weep." With that being said, David nearly collapsed on the floor before being caught by Justin, falling asleep for a little while.

"David! Come on man! You have to get up! You can sleep while we are on our way to the funeral!" Justin told him as he shook David up.

"Wow, David this is amazing!" David exclaimed. Justin helped David to his feet. "What can I say? I did my best..." David replied tiredly. "Come on boys, we gotta go, I need some sleep and I am going to enjoy this little sleep Im getting." David replied as Justin and Darren carried David out of the door and to the car.

{xxx}

Randy was looking in the mirror adjusting his tie when Eve suddenly came from behind him. "Hey." Eve smiled when she seen how good Randy looked with his suit on.

"You ready?" Eve asked him. Randy sighed and turned to look at Eve.

"My father is in a good place now. I should at least be happy for that. But I'll still miss him. He's my old man, my Dad. After I shed some tears tonight, tomorrow, I'll just have to look to future and just move on." Randy explained.

"Its good to hear that Randy." Eve hugged Randy from behind and kissed him on the cheek. "Lets get going."

{xxx}

Sara sat on a bed alone with her black dress on. She was ready, she was afraid of the future and what lied ahead but at the same time, Sara was looking forward to the future and conquering her fear and just move on with her life.

John stood at the doorway silently observing Sara when he finally spoke. "Sara?"

Sara turned around shocked that John was even standing at the doorway at this instant. "Oh, John, you scared me. How long have you been standing there?" Sara asked him.

John cleared his throat. "For quite a while actually." John told her. He cocked his head back curiosity creeping onto his face. "You okay?"

Sara shook her head in response. "I'm alright, its just im actually kind of nervous. I mean, its my Dad's funeral, he's dead. I just cant get over the fact that he's dead." Sara told him.

"It may or may not be long, but you just have to accept that fact that he's gone, and sooner or later you have to move on." John told her. Sara shook her head. "Yeah, I know. I have to thank you John. You've really helped me a lot in this experience, and I really have to thank you." Sara thanked him.

"Anything, anything for you Sara." John told her.

{xxx}

"My father, Cowboy Bob Orton...Ace. He was a great man, great role model, great father. He taught me the ropes of wrestling in the WWE. My sister, Sara and I will live on our family wrestling history, our dynasty, our golden path my father along with my grandfather, my uncle left us. My sister and I will forever be a WWE Superstar until we die. It that which makes our father proud of what we've made in our careers. Its that which makes me proud of the work my father has accomplished by raising Sara and I, amd teaching us the ropes, and just being a great father. I just wish I can tell him that in person, but now that I have the time." Randy paused as he turned to the tomb in which his father layed to rest.

"Dad, I as a son, am very proud of what you accomplished as a father. I know now what to do when I myself become a father one day and I have you to thank for it. You were an inspiration to me, and to all of us superstars and divas standing here today." Randy said as he looked down at the tomb.

Sara stepped up and spoke as well. "Dad, I will always love you. Dead or not, I will always be your Daddy's little girl..." Sara sobbed.

"Randy, Sara." Darren stepped up with an album in hand. "John, David, Justin and I, along with many other superstars created a photo album for your Dad. So that the memories will live with him forever. We just wanted to show our appreciation for your Dad, and what he left for all of us wrestlers as well. And...we want you to give it to him." Darren handed the photo album to Randy.

"You guys, really didnt have to do this you know?" Randy told everyone.

"We wanted to. Its sad to lose a member of the WWE Family. Your family is our family." John told them.

"Thank you so much for this. Im sure, he would've loved it." Sara told everyone.

"This is for you Dad. Let the memories lay rest with you, and let them last forever."

**:'( Review. **


	30. Heart Aint A Brain

Few weeks passed since the death of Bob Orton Jr, Sara and Randy were really getting caught up into wrestling and the exictement was building in Sara. She couldnt wait to face Maryse for the title, she wanted to make her father very proud while looking down on her smiling at the sight of Sara hoisting the Divas champion in the air.

"You ready Sara?" Randy asked her. Sara was hyper, as she was seen getting ready for her match, jumping up and down, and stretching.

"This is your first WWE Diva Title Match. You nervous?" Randy asked her. Sara jumped at the feeling of Randy rubbing her shoulders. "You dont even know the meaning of the word. Your Randy Orton, your never nervous." Sara told him.

"You'll do great Sara. Dont sweat. Dad knows you can do it, and so do I. I believe in you Sara." Randy told her.

"And so do I." John said suddenly appearing.

"John!" Sara cried out and jumped into the arms of John and embracing him with a hug.

"Dont worry about it Sara. You'll win. Trust me. And Randy and I will be at ringside watching you." John told her. Sara gasped and looked from Randy back to John.

"Really?" Sara asked.

"Really." Randy told her.

"Oh, you guys, you just going to make me more nervous!" Sara whined.

"Relax, Sara. We're managing you, Im sure you'll do fine, with or without us there." Randy told her.

John received a text message from an unknown number, telling him to meet in the Raw hallways in front of the Nexus locker room. John already knew who it probably was, but he just hope it wasnt so sort of a last minute trick to get at him.

"I'll be right back." John said as he walked out of the door and started to head down the halls where the Nexus locker room was held.

"Hey John." David said suddenly appearing. "Hey David, know anything about this text." John showed his the text on his phone.

"No, not really. But it sounds fishy. I'll come with you." David told him. It only took within minutes to stop to see Wade Barrett with his jacket on and bag slunged over his shoulder.

"Wow, there's a shock. Wade Barrett, leaving WWE. You know, I never thought I see the day." David shook his head and chuckled.

"David, you could go now." John told him. David smirked as he walked passed Wade.

"Na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na. Hey, hey, hey! Goodbye." David sang as he walked down the hallway.

John shook his head and chuckled quietly to himself as he watched David disappear down the hallway. John crossed his arms and shook his head at the sight of Wade.

"You sent me the text?" John asked him.

Wade didnt say anything. John took that as a yes.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" John asked him.

Wade sighed. "John. I just wanted to say I am sorry. I am sorry for making your life hell. I am sorry for everything. I just wanted you to know that I have a lot of respect for you as a person and as a wrestler. I just wanted you to know that." Wade admitted.

John didnt say anything. He watched Wade put his hand up for a handshake.

John stared at it for a second, and he didnt react for a few minutes. He wasnt really sure if this was a trick or not, but John had to admit, he actually thought Wade was being really sincere with his thoughts.

"Goodbye Wade." John said to him as he grabbed his hand and shook it firmly.

"And good luck." John told him. With that being said, Wade turned around and made his way out the exit door. John couldnt believe it, but he now has respect for someone like Wade Barrett.

"In order to get respect, you gotta earn it. Nice job Wade." John said as he walked away.

{xxx}

Maryse and Sara were going at it in the ring, Randy was doing commentary while John was managing Sara in the match.

"Lets go Sara! Lets go!" John clapped for Sara as she reversed a few moves on Maryse.

"Look at Sara, look at Sara, she is on fire!" King commented.

Randy laughed as he watched Sara proudly take momentum in her own hands.

"Im proud of her King, Im really proud of my baby sister. She's has improved in the ring a lot, and I am very proud of her." Randy commented.

And just like that, Sara did her finisher on Maryse and with three slaps on the mat, Sara won the Divas Championship. Randy and John got into the ring and celebrated with Sara for her win against Maryse.

Sara was in tears, she was happy that she won the WWE Divas Championship, she felt unstoppable, she felt powerful.

"I knew you could do it Sara." John told her. Sara hugged John and then hugged Randy as Sara hoisted the title in the air.

{xxx}

The sun was shining beautifully the next day, Sara was seen sitting next to her father's tombstone with her Divas title in hand. "Hey Dad." Sara couldnt stop smiling, everything seemed to be going very well for her lately.

"Im sure you probably know, but I won the Divas title. I have to say, I couldnt of done it without you Dad. You believed in me, you had faith in me. I have to thank you Dad. Without you, I wouldnt even be here in this position right now." Sara looked up at the clear blue skies and smiled.

"I love you Dad. And this win, this win, is for you. I won a match for you Dad. Rest in peace." Sara kissed her hand and pointed up at the sky in remembrance of her dad.

"How did I know I would find you here?" A voice suddenly said.

"Hey John." Sara greeted him.

"Hey, Sara. Listen, I have to tell you something. And its really not easy to say, so would you mind giving me a few minutes to explain it to you." John asked.

"Sure." Sara said. John sighed and rubbed his face.

"This girl, this girl is amazing. I told you about her before. But she's everything I ever wanted in a woman, and I just cant control hiding my feelings from her anymore." John explained.

"Then tell her how you feel." Sara told him. John looked at Sara and smiled. "Since you put it that way then." John looked at Sara and took her hand.

"Now look Sara. I've thought about our friendship for a while. And I just cant control my love for you anymore." John shook his head.

"That girl...is me?" Sara asked him.

"Yes Sara. Its you. Now my heart aint a brain Sara, but I want to be with you, and I want to be the one to take care of you and just to tell you that I love you." John told her sincerely.

Sara laughed and smiled at John. "John, I love you too. I always loved you ever since we met. I was just afraid to tell you." Sara replied.

"So was I. But I cant take this anymore. Sara, I love you. What do you-" John was cut off by Sara kissing him passionately.

"Of course John. I would love to be with you. You are a great man, and I would be stupid to say no to you, because you are the most beautiful man I met." Sara told him as she kissed him again.

"Lets get out of here."

**The end! Awe! Isnt that nice? I bet your thinking, FINALLY right? Review! :D**


End file.
